The Reeling
by ERAvulgaris
Summary: Post 02x09; Rachel Berry is tired of feeling unloved and stressed out. After finding out that Finn hid the truth about Santana, she decides to figure out what matters to her. Will Finn be able to prove himself in time, or will she give up on him for good?
1. Dog Days Are Over

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! If you're reading this, I love you! While I admit, it took me a long time to get into the show, once I did, I became a full on Gleek. Now I've done fics for other things, but this is my first Glee one, so bear with me!

This fic is set starting from Special Education and then makes it way from there. I'm going to try and keep some of the main plot from the show, but it's a fic, so expect it go everywhere. There will definitely be some surprises along the way, and while this could be considered OOC for Rachel, I'd like to think this would be her real reaction if everything bothered her the way RM makes it seem on the show. Anyways, enjoy and review please!

* * *

Rachel Berry woke up more stressed than usual. Her alarm clock read 5:45 in the morning, but she just couldn't even remember when she had fallen asleep. Juggling perfect grades, ballet lessons, voice recordings, Glee, and being a good girlfriend was not part of the typical workload for the average high school student.

When she wasn't writing essays and updating her musical repertoire to keep her fellow Glee clubbers challenged, she was worrying about her career and what girl was trying to get with her star quarterback boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Because while she'll try to hide it with undeniable talent, Rachel Berry was one of the most insecure girls you'd ever meet. _Who would want a girl whose mother wouldn't want her anyways_?

And don't even get her started on the looks Santana has been throwing Finn lately. It was bad enough knowing that the incredibly attractive Cheerio had once dated Finn, but the fact that he didn't even try to defend Rachel from her constant tormenting left a constant frown on her face. _It was his job to protect her, right?_

But despite all that, Rachel was in love with Finn. She kept his name on her collar, and with all the things that have happened between them since they started dating, the thought of Finn's toothy grin couldn't help but bring one onto Rachel's. The only thing that made her feel guilty was the way he could trust her with his problems –the way he told her about his insecurities and how he made her feel during Burt and Carole's wedding only made her fall harder- but she couldn't do the same. She needed to learn to trust him more if their relationship was ever going to "make the distance" as she had once told him before. She could do it, she just needed to have more faith in herself, like the way Finn did.

_Time for some elliptical, a vegan protein shake, and a vocal warm up._

* * *

By the time school rolled around, Rachel Berry had put her stress to the back of her mind, and flashed her hundred-watt smile as she walked through the halls of McKinley High. After all, she only had a year and a half left in this hellhole. _Wait, where did that come from? I don't even use bad language in my head…_

She shook the thought off and immediately took note of her surroundings. Staring off in his locker was Finn, adorably confused as ever. Her grin widened a little further and as she approached him, she saw him look up and stand a little straighter. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds, and for one moment she could feel all the love he felt for her in that gaze. That was until Santana had shoved Rachel with her shoulder exclaiming, "oops Hobbit, couldn't see you down there", and then winked at Finn.

All the while Finn stayed silent. She tried looking into his gaze one more time, but she didn't see it anymore. With a quiet sigh, she put her smile back up and then gave Finn a short kiss as she walked off to class. _You just have to trust him…_

It was time for Glee club to start and she was back to normal as long as she ignored the strange looks she had been receiving. People knew something, but this time she didn't feel like she wanted to know.

"I know exactly the perfect song to complement our ranges, we're going to sound magnificent Finn," Rachel exclaimed, letting the image of a standing ovation resonate in her mind.

"Okay Rach, whatever makes you happy," Finn replied squeezing her hand but giving her a weak smile. He'd been looking paler since the wedding, and she was getting concerned.

Mr. Schuester walked in, looking ready to start a long speech. Rachel knew she had to take her opportunity while she had the chance.

"Mr. Schuester, I have an announcement. I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to launch our performance for sectionals," Rachel explained adding a little more pizzazz into her smile for effect. She could still hear everyone groan around her.

"Well that's nice Rachel, but face it. We have so much talent in this room and we haven't highlighted it. This time we should have Mike and Brittany give us some special choreography and let the winners of the duets take it this time," Mr. Schuester added with a look of determination on his face.

"W-w-w-what?," Rachel whispered. She had done everything for this club. She practically much _made _it. And here Barbie and Ken was getting what she had worked so hard for.

"Finn, _do something here,_" Rachel demanded in a low voice.

"Mr. Schue, I'm all about pumping the team and everything, but don't you think that's like, well for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out of the game," Finn mumbled, getting stronger the more he spoke.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback, Finn," muttered Tina, who was tired of having the Finn and Rachel be the golden children of the club.

"This isn't just about me, it's about the team," Finn exclaimed, finally getting irritated with the group as Rachel had felt multiple times.

"You are such a hypocrite," Santana threw in spitefully, and finally Rachel scoffed.

"Like you even know what that means," Rachel darkly muttered, even surprising herself at how rude she was being. But then Santana opened her mouth in response, and Rachel forgot how she could have possibly felt guilty.

"What is your problem Santana? You have been driving me crazy since the wedding, and I have had it," she snapped, looking at Finn for confirmation. Finn got paler by the second.

"Rachel stop, she's not worth it…" Finn whispered quietly, and she almost couldn't believe her ears.

"You know that's not what he said last year when he was in a motel room with me. Yeah, that's right Yentl, your sweetheart? He's been lying to you, because he totally got in on with me that night," she said snidely, feeling vindictive as she watched Rachel's face go from anger to pure shock.

The rest of the floor went silent.

"ENOUGH! Let's work on Sectionals NOW! No more talk about anything that isn't related to it," Mr. Schuester snapped, getting sick of his kids fighting with each other when they should be ready to be fighting the competition. If he weren't so angry, he wouldn't have seen Rachel completely close up.

* * *

It was the day of Sectionals and the cast of New Directions was anxiously pacing around after listening to the talented renditions done by the Hipsters and the Warblers. Finn himself was practically tearing his hair out, trying to figure out words of wisdom for his team, but coming up with nothing. _That was Rachel's job._

As soon as that thought passed through his head, he hung his head in shame. Rachel had not spoken to him since that meeting where Santana had told her he was lying. And that scared him, because if anything, Rachel should be talking him to death. And he would take it, because he knew by the end of her rant, she would forgive him. Because that's what they did. He messed up and she forgave him. _Because we love each other. Right?_ But each passing second she didn't talk to him, the more freaked out he got. Ensue more hair pulling.

He had tried cornering her, but she would be faster and soon he gave up and figured she needed space. Soon she'd realize, they weren't even dating when he slept with Santana so she didn't really have the right to get so upset. Yeah, that would work. All he had to do was make sure she got that. She loved him.

But as the New Directions went on stage, he started seeing Rachel in the light. There was none of that bright sparkle in her eyes that he fell for in the first place. In fact, they looked quite sunken in, _when was the last time she got sleep?_ And when did she start looking so skinny? He knew his girlfriend was "dainty" as she had once put it, but her dress for Sectionals looked baggy on her. But what hit him the hardest was her singing. She just wasn't trying, and Rachel Berry never put less than 100% in her singing. _Shit, I have a lot of damage control to do._

When the judge announced they had tied with the Warblers and were moving onto Regionals he sighed in relief, and swooped to embrace Rachel, only to feel her stiffen and tense in his arms. When he let go, she didn't even look at him. She simply moved along, offering handshakes to members of the Warblers, only giving Kurt a giant hug before leaving. _That was it! I'm going to make her talk, and we're going to fix this. _He was tired of having to chase her everywhere, when they were going to get things back.

"Rach! Rachel! Wait up! Please!" Finn bellowed, sprinting after he saw her pick up her pace through the halls until he grabbed her shoulders, even though she refused to turn around.

"What is your problem, Rachel? When this all went down, you were dating another guy so you have no right to be pissed off over this! Yeah I was wrong to lie to you about it, but I don't think that's what even bothers you. It's the whole Santana part of it!" he shouted finally just letting all of his pent up emotions out until he saw her shoulders shake.

Realizing he'd been harsh, Finn tried to collect her body in a soft embrace and apologize, until she sharply faced him. And then for the first time in weeks, he had gotten a response. And it wasn't pretty.

"Yeah you're right. I'm PISSED because it was Santana. Do you want to know why Finn? Do you?," Rachel shouted, giving Finn no time to respond.

"It's because out of all the girls in this entire FUCKING school, you had to sleep with the one girl who torments me on a daily basis. She's the female version of Karofsky and do you notice? NO! Because she's super hot and popular and you would rather throw me under a bus than risk your popularity! I talked to Kurt. EVERYONE KNEW BUT ME FINN! Goddammit Finn, I just needed to trust you" Rachel continued to scream, feeling her heart breaking as Finn's face crumpled. He was so taken aback. _ This was no theatrics; she was as serious as a heart attack. _She suddenly became quiet, her head lowering as her body was trying to take in any oxygen it could find.

"I can't take this anymore Finn," Rachel whispered so quietly, he might have almost missed it. His head snapped up faster than she could have finished that sentence.

"W-w-what do you mean? We'll fix it, like we always do Rach," Finn stuttered, praying that this moment was just a sick joke she was pulling so that he would realize how important she was. She had to. But she still wasn't looking up.

"It's over Finn," she replied, her voice more hollow than he had ever heard it, as she began to walk off away from him.

"NO! You promised Rachel! You said you'd never break up with me! I love you!" Finn's voice hoarse with emotion. _If she would just look into his eyes, she would know!_

She finally looked up, but her empty eyes were now filled with tears, and it had Finn floored.

"I never thought you would make me feel this way" her reply came, and then she started running.

* * *

He wasn't chasing after her. She didn't expect it, but it didn't make her slow her pace, nor did it break her heart any less. The tears had blurred her vision so she finally tripped on a wire and ended up flat on the floor. So she cried her heart out, and then some. She was so lost and so alone. There was nothing left.

"Berry? Berry! What the hell, are you okay?" shouted a voice she didn't expect to hear at all. Noah Puckerman. _I can't even move, God I feel pathetic._

Suddenly she felt herself being scooped up into a pair of strong burly arms, forcing her to look at him.

"What happened and whose ass do I have to kick?" Puck gritted out, fully ready to give some knuckle sandwiches out like candy.

Rachel just shook her head, the tears still preventing her from talking. Puck's eyes softened and he felt just how fragile she was in his arms. So with that, he offered her the softest embrace he could muster, much to her shock. _Why was he being so kind_?

But at that moment, she would take anything, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed gut-wrenching sobs into his shoulder while Puck rubbed small circles into her back, anything to stop her tears from flowing.

They sat there for an hour.

* * *

It was almost eleven by the time Puck had gotten Rachel back to her house. Despite the chilly Ohio air, they sat together outside on the sidewalk, Puck being the most patient she'd ever seen him.

"It's not just him, you know?" Rachel began, shocking Puck who couldn't get a single word out of her the entire time he had stood by her today. After she had finished crying, he walked her to his car, and started the ride home.

"I'm mad at him, don't get me wrong. But not as mad as I am at myself" Rachel continued looking up, while Puck looked on completely confused.

"I'm mad at myself because when I love, I put all of myself on the line, and I just keep getting hurt. It's not safe for my mental health being put down constantly. Can you believe I honestly don't remember why I wanted to be on Broadway anymore? I'm trying so hard and I don't even know what I'm doing. Why do I try so hard to get perfect grades, they're never going to be perfect enough. Why do I try so hard in Glee, when no one could care less what happens to me? Why do I try so hard for Finn, when I feel so insecure around him? I'm doing this to myself, and I can't cope with it anymore," she poured her heart out to the sky as Puck watched astonished. He had no idea the shit Berry was putting herself through. And he really didn't have any words of wisdom because honestly, people didn't expect anything out of him.

"Shit Rachel…" Puck breathed, causing Rachel to finally look at him, because she could not remember the last time he called her by her first name.

"Look, I get shit isn't looking up right now, I do. I just got out of Juvi, remember? But you take everything so fucking seriously, y'know? The Puck-meister never lets shit get to him because in the end, that's not going to make you happy. Are you happy?," Puck acknowledged watching Rachel slowly shake her head. "Well then, start focusing yourself, because you seem to want to make other people happy more. And that's not going to happen until you are."

_Wow, who knew Noah Puckerman would be the one making me feel better in my time of despair. I must have hit a new all time low. _

"'Yeah, I know what you're thinking. When I was trapped in that port-a-potty, I promised God I would be nice to people from now on. But then I realized that it wouldn't let me beat people up, so I narrowed it down to my fellow Jews. And I like you Berry, believe it or not." Puck stated with his trademark smirk, and even Rachel couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, before sneezing.

"Alright Berry, I don't know about you, but my gonads are about to fall off because of the cold, and a lot of girls rely on these babies. I'll see you tomorrow at our Glee celebration. Take it easy alright?" Puck motioned, giving Rachel a hand before another embrace. This time she nodded and whispered a soft "thanks" before going into her house. _She'll figure it out, she's going to be the one to get out of this town. _

* * *

When Rachel Berry walked into Glee club that day, she couldn't help but feeling proud of her team as they celebrated with sparkling apple cider and laughter. Without any of her help, they had made it into Regionals. _Barely… but still_. Maybe this was a sign; she could relax from her co-captain duties and do what Noah had said. _Find herself. _

They would be completely okay with it anyways, none of them had even bothered to check on her when she left after Sectionals or her being silent now. _No, it's the right choice_.

"Hey," a deep voice came from behind, as she felt a strong shoulder nudge her own. It was Puck, with a red apple in his hand.

"I didn't know what you like, or really eat for that matter because I know you have a crazy diet, so I brought you an apple from the cafeteria. Nice, huh," Puck motioned, handing it to her and watching her face slowly warm up. _Score_.

"It's perfect, Noah. Thank you… for everything," Rachel said, giving him the most genuine smile she could manage, and even Puck couldn't help but admire it.

They walked together to the piano, where the group was already placed in a circle, eager to hear Mr. Schue's words on how proud he was. Finn remained on the side, anxious to get Rachel to look at him, but she willed herself to keep as far away as possible. And then Will Schuester walked in with a giant green trophy in his hand.

"Congratulations you guys! It wasn't pretty but we made it," Mr. Schue exclaimed, happy to hear some hollering instead of the arguing it's been the past couple weeks.

"Now, I know we've had our dramas this week, but our family's back in a happy place," he added, completely oblivious to the looks Finn and Puck were throwing at Rachel, while she continued to stay silent, "so we should celebrate the best way we know how. Rachel, give us your best!"

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder, and she knew just what to say. "I'd actually like to defer it to this weeks' unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina," she stated, while the group looked on in shock, Finn confused by the knowing smile on Puck's face.

"Well, no need to ask us twice," Mercedes added a grin forming on her face, Tina giving Rachel a small smile.

* * *

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
__Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
__She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
__She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
__With every bubble she sank with her drink  
__And washed it away down the kitchen sink"_

Mercedes and Tina sang powerfully, and Rachel could feel herself getting lost in the music once more. She ran across the stage, pumping her hands wildly, letting the lyrics take over her body, and danced without coordination. When she opened her eyes, she found Finn looking at her, and she could still feel her heart tugging towards him. But she couldn't. She couldn't be happy with him until she was happy for herself. So she let her eyes close once more before giving into the chorus. She was going to make a happy ending for herself, no matter what she had to put herself through. _I owe it to myself_.

"_The dog days are over  
__The dog days are done  
__Can you hear the horses?  
__Because here they come…"_

_

* * *

_

**Song, "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence & The Machine.**


	2. Kiss You Goodnight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you guys for the reviews, and story alerts, and hits. You rock! :) But now it is time for Chapter 2 & pretty much after this one, I'm taking over on my version of Christmas Break, before twisting around show plots! Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Rachel Berry could swear her alarm had changed to "Jingle Bells" while she was sleeping. Now she and her family were Jewish so Christmas was not a remarkable holiday to her, but she wish she could pick up some of the Christmas cheer at least. Breaking up with Finn did not make her any less miserable; in fact it just made her more tired. Her restlessness picked up, and her eating habits had completely changed.

_Well this is certainly productive… At least there's Winter Break to look forward to. Oh wait, I was planning on spending it with Finn. Great._

So with one final sigh, Rachel got out of her bed, and prepared herself for the long day ahead of her. Being at school definitely wasn't helping her figure out what to do to fix herself after all.

* * *

Upon walking into the halls of McKinley High, Rachel was surprised to not be treated to a slushie facial within the first ten seconds. After all, she was positive the school had heard about her and Finn's breakup and how she was back to the ultimate low of the social food chain. But instead people did not even look at her, as if they were afraid of her. _Strange…_

She was even more surprised to find Noah Puckerman waiting by her locker, again with a red apple in his hand.

"Berry, you're making me feel like a pansy, but you gotta start eating something before I find you passed out somewhere on the hall," Puck stated, not even giving her the chance to speak by putting the apple in her mouth. She merely furrowed her eyebrows and took the apple from him. It was then that she noticed that the people passing her weren't starting at _her_ in fear, but at Puck.

"Are you intimidating people into leaving me alone, Noah?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow before taking another bite into her apple.

"Hell yeah I did. Look, walk with me, Berry," Puck said giving Rachel his arm to grab onto as they walked through the hall.

"Whether you like it or not, without Finn you are a prime slushie candidate and unless I do something about it, no one else seems to do anything about. I'm just looking out for you, alright?" Puck insisted, as they ended up in front of her English classroom. With one final pat on the shoulder, Puck left Rachel considering a lot of things, including her self-worth.

* * *

The Glee choir room looked as if Santa Claus threw up all over it. If it wasn't the tinsel decorated chairs, or the paper snowflakes on the piano, it was without a doubt the giant Christmas tree that was currently in the middle of their room. Rachel really wanted it to do something to raise her spirits, but it just reminded her about how alone she felt in the full room.

As she watched the majority of the club decorate the tree with ornaments while singing a familiar carol, she noticed Finn by the seats wrapping presents, making her frown. It was one thing for her to be alienated, but she didn't understand why he would purposely sit by himself. It just made her feel worse. So she sat by the piano and hummed to herself, pressing a few keys to the melody of the carol.

Mr. Schuester then walked in, stopping to take in the huge tree in the room, before Finn explained how he found it on the side of the road, the boyish grin on his face making a small return given Christmas was his favorite holiday.

"Guys, I like the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is about. That's why Glee Club is going to help the McKinley Homeless Youth program right here in Lima for Christmas," Mr. Schuester exclaimed, though pretty much everyone knew he was trying to forget about Ms. Pillsbury.

"How do you propose we do that, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, a little curious to see whether this might change her mind about the holidays.

"The only way we know how! To sing about it, classroom to classroom caroling to get donations," Mr. Schuester added, watching as the majority of the kids' faces turned into pure horror.

"Like, classrooms with students in it?" Tina asked, looking fairly close to hyperventilating. Mr. Schuester just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, I know we're still riding from the Sectionals high, but it's about time we do things other than for ourselves," he explained, looking at Finn and Rachel to get the group motivated.

"No guys, it's Christmas. It's a time for miracles. If nothing, we have to try alright?" Finn piped up, glancing at Rachel while he spoke, hoping she would get the "double entendre" (one of Rachel's words she taught him). She didn't even look his way.

"Finn's right, we need to start thinking of others. C'mon there's plenty of fun Christmas songs to sing," Rachel added softly, finally catching the attention the rest of Glee, who had noticed how _strange_ she was acting.

"Well Glee, let's go sing!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, glad at least some people were on board. _What's the worst that could happen anyways?_

* * *

"I can't believe that teacher threw a shoe at us. What the hell!" yelled Puck as the club went back into the room, dismayed over the failure that was their caroling. The students were _awful._

"Mr. Schuester has another thing coming, if he thinks I'm going to put myself through that," Quinn added, just as frustrated by her peers terrible attitude.

"No guys! Why are you so quick to give up? There are kids who need us and we need to start doing something about it," Finn shouted back, wondering how Rachel dealt with this shit, he was acting like a leader for a day and he was ready to beat the crap out of everyone.

"Santa will help us, he always grants wishes during Christmastime," Brittany interjected, and everything went into slow motion.

"She's kidding, right?" Sam whispered, while Artie motioned everyone closer.

"Listen up, Brittany still believes in Santa alright? Don't you guys remember how happy we were when we used to think he was real. We can't tell her otherwise, that would just break her heart," Artie explained, much to the skepticism of the rest of the group. While Artie continued the plan, Rachel decided to glide over to Brittany, who was wrapping presents up by the chairs.

"Hey Brittany, can I ask you something?" she asked as Brittany looked up, a soft goofy smile on her face.

"How do you have so much faith in Santa Claus? It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I'm just merely curious…" Rachel asked, watching as Brittany's eyebrows scrunched up in pain, the face she made when she had to think more than necessary.

"Well Rachel, I can't really explain it. It's just something I feel you know? It doesn't really matter if he lets me down and get me the wrong thing every now and then, he's doing good for the entire world," Brittany explained, and even Rachel couldn't help but feel impressed by the clarity of her words.

"W-w-well, how do you get that faith back? Y-y-y'know, when you think you've lost it?" Rachel asked, a little embarrassed by her own words, but seeing how maybe Brittany's faith in Santa Clause could help her get her faith back in herself.

"Well, when I have my doubts, I go back to the time I started having them and see what caused it. Most of the time I can fix it from there, and poof! Back to believing. I hope you get your faith back, Rachel," Brittany said, as she gave Rachel a girlish peck on the cheek before putting her wrapped up gifts under the tree.

Rachel watched her walk away, a sort of goofy smile on her own face. _Brittany S. Pierce was not one to underestimate._

"Berry, are you going lesbionic on me? 'Cause if so, I am not going to complain as long as I get to watch," Puck announced as he walked up to her, as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him and then punched his shoulder. The glee club also watched this with interest. _Was Rachel Berry acting normal? And with Puck? What the hell?_

"Hey Noah, will you help with a song for Glee that I wanted to perform? It needs guitar and it's not an instrument I'm formally trained with." Rachel explained, and just as quickly the Glee club lost interest.

"Hah, they're just talking because of a song. For a quick second, I thought she was interested in him," Santana whispered to Quinn, but Finn still managed to overhear. _Seriously though, what was going on with them? I've never seen them so chummy before._

Finn shook off the thought, as he placed some more presents under the tree. For the past sixteen years, there was nothing he looked more forward to than Christmas, but at this moment, he was still trying to figure out where he was life went horribly wrong. _Was it when Quinn slept with Puck? _No, he honestly could care less about that anymore. But then he turned his face to the left and he found his answer. _Santana Lopez._ Hot as hell, but definitely belonged there too.

But really none of it mattered anymore, he still lost Rachel, and it definitely hurt more than he could have thought. He knew her though, more than she thought he did. And he was going to do exactly what he thought would get her back. A small grin formed on his face. _Initiate Operation Get Rachel Back._

* * *

"Jeez, Berry. I know you said you weren't formally trained or whatever the fuck that meant, but you suck at guitar," Puck laughed as Rachel huffed over messing the fret up for the hundredth time.

"Piano's always been it for me, it definitely seems a little more forgiving of my man hands than guitar has," Rachel explained, keeping her head down, while she tried to focus on the task. _I just want to get it right. _But then she felt a finger under a chin moving her face up.

"Rachel, you don't have man hands, see?" Puck pointed out, as he took her right hand in his, almost swallowing hers whole. "Now these are a man's hands."

She simply smiled, and kept practicing. _Noah Puckerman is my friend._

"Look Berry, they're going to kick us out if we don't get out of here. You've gotten pretty good, though I'm not really sure why you picked this song out. You'll tell me right?" Puck asked as Rachel packed her stuff up and started heading out while nodding.

Puck was trailing behind Rachel with his head down before he felt her stop, causing him to bump into her. "What the hell, Berry?" And then he looked up. _Mistletoe. Shit._

"Look Berry, I think you're really cool and everything, but Finn will literally cut my balls off and force feed them to me if I kiss you," Puck weakly explained, watching Rachel's blank expression.

In Rachel's mind, everything was playing out differently. _I had just given the performance of my life, the envy of all of Glee and the adoration of my boyfriend Finn Hudson. He would walk to me, a bouquet of daises in hand despite the fact they're out of season, and we would be standing under mistletoe. He would tell me he loved me more than life, before softly taking my jaw in his hands and giving me the sweetest kiss possible. _But no, in this case, she was hated by everyone, no longer with Finn, and having Puck –the man whore of all man whores- tell her he didn't want to kiss her. _That's too bad._

And with that fleeting thought, she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and kissed Noah Puckerman with as much life as she could possibly put into it. _But there was nothing_. Nothing felt right about this kiss; his lips were too big and his long teeth knocked into hers. There would be no kiss perfect enough.

Rachel pulled away abruptly, whispered "nothing", and walked off leaving a breathless Puck at the door. At that moment, she knew exactly what she had to do this Winter Break.

"Finn's a complete dumbass," Puck said to no one, shaking his head before walking to his car. _I really hope my wingman figures his shit out._

* * *

When Finn Hudson woke up in the morning, he finally had found pep in his step. Something to actually look forward to. Because you can only play Call of Duty for so long before it bores you. _Nahhh, it'll never get boring_. But this morning, Finn had a plan and all he had to do was figure out the perfect place to get it set in motion. So with a renewed vigor (another Rachel word, _I'm on a roll)_, Finn stepped into the shower singing some Foreigner in the shower, always a good sign.

But when he got to school and saw a crowd gathered around the choir room, he got a little afraid. _The only reason people ever crowded around the choir room is if there was a fight or something got trashed_. And as Finn and the rest of the Glee club walked in, it was definitely the latter. The tree was destroyed, decorations broken and thrown around the floor of the room. Tinsel ripped, paper snowflakes burnt to ashes, and all the presents collected for the homeless gone. It was awful.

Finn watched, as there came a collective gasp from the girls and knuckles cracking from the boys. There was hell to pay, and the majority of the club wanted to give it.

"So our tree is gone, so our presents are missing. All over the world, way worse has happened. Sorry, but I'm not going to let this bring us down. 'Tis the season." Finn exclaimed solemnly as he saw Rachel's face giving him one of those smiles she reserved when he did something really awesome like ace a test, or remembered her favorite musical.

As the rest of Glee club was trying to figure out what to do, Finn walked towards Rachel like a man on a mission. _This has to work_.

"Rachel, we're the club leaders and we have to fix this. For the sake of Glee club," Finn added, knowing that by saying this was for Glee club she wouldn't refuse. He was right.

"Meet me at the Lima tree farm after school," he concluded, before turning around and doing a mini fist pump. _Phase 1 Completed. Commence Phase 2._

* * *

Finn was late. And he wasn't even picking up his phone. For some reason, Rachel thought that being on her bad side would get Finn to at least try and become punctual for her. _Wishful thinking obviously_, as she checked her watch one more time before considering leaving. But then she heard it.

There in the middle of the Lima Tree Farm was the McKinley High School jazz band playing one of Rachel's favorite Christmas songs, and leading them was none other than Finn Hudson.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, You gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special"_

Finn's soft voice serenaded her as a crowd of people watched on in fascination. Rachel herself could feel her face turn pink at the attention and the look in Finn's face.

"_Once bitten and twice shy  
__I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
__Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
__Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me"_

As Finn's gaze became more intense, she watched him walk towards her, reminding her a little of a predator stalking his prey. When his movements became more deliberate and heavier, Rachel could feel herself backing up, until she hit the Douglas Fir behind her.

"_Happy Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it  
__With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
__Now I know what a fool I've been  
__But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again"_

And with that note, Finn Hudson closed the gap between him and Rachel Berry by capturing her lips in a searing kiss, all while the crowd around them applauded and hollered. Rachel almost let herself get lost in the perfection of the moment by placing her hands on his flannel-covered chest. _Almost_.

Just as quickly as the kiss had begun it had ended for Rachel had used the hands she put on Finn's chest and pushed him away with it, putting her head down. Finn only caught her hands with his own, and watched horrified as she began to sob.

"Rach…" Finn started only to have her interrupt him.

"Finn… I'm not happy anymore," she started, only to have him look on confused. "Nothing interests me anymore. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I don't even enjoy singing anymore. I'm tired of being belittled by everyone, and I'm so tired of feeling insecure about myself. It's driving me crazy," Rachel poured in a breath, Finn taken aback by the depth of her problems. But she wasn't done.

"Yesterday, I kissed Puck under the mistletoe. I felt nothing," Rachel hastily added, knowing how sensitive he was about his girlfriends and Puck, "and I still love you, but I'm a complete wreck, and I need to figure things out. I can only hope you're still willing to wait for me while I deal with everything" Rachel concluded, finally looking up. But all she could see was fury in Finn's honey colored eyes.

"YOU KISSED PUCK!" Finn bellowed, unable to contain the rage he felt boiling in his blood.

"Are you just trying to prove a point by hurting me the way I hurt you? Well congratulations, you fucking succeeded. And for your problems, why the hell did you never talk to me about them, huh? I told you everything, but here you are keeping all of this bottled up inside. Well you know what Rachel? Go ahead and figure things out, I sincerely hope you do. But don't expect me to wait around miserably while you do. I'm over this shit," Finn swore as he stormed off, leaving Rachel in a mess out in the cold.

_Well at least it settled what I needed to. Time to go and make the phone call I've been dreading all day…_

* * *

"…the most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!"

Brittany, Artie, Sam, and Quinn had just finished singing a carol for the last Glee meeting before Christmas Break. Brittany still believed in Santa, and Mr. Schuester had gotten Sue to give the presents back to the homeless youth. All was right again.

"That was really nice you guys. Well while I'm sad to see this semester end so quickly, I'm so excited to see what we're going to end up like next semester. Remember as soon as we get back, we need to start working our butts off for Regionals and Nationals. Alright guys?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, looking at all his kids fondly, before calling upon Rachel's raised hand.

"Is it alright if I play something before we leave break?" Rachel asked almost timidly. Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee, a little weirded out by her not demanding her fair share of time on stage, all nodded allowing her to take her place.

"Well I wanted to sing you guys a song, that I've been practicing for a couple of days. I even learned how to play it," Rachel said grabbing the acoustic guitar next to the band gear, nodding to Puck. Finn refused to look at either of them. And then Rachel strummed the first chord.

"_I don't care to know, the time on the wall.  
__The placement of my shoes, on the wood floor.  
__The last boat has left. Can't carry you afloat.  
__I fear the empty, wet bed. The empty grey coat.  
__And I won't go till you're asleep.  
__You open your mouth, like an asthma attack, you repeat,  
_'_If all that you take from this is courage, then I've no regrets'."_

Everyone was now focusing on the petite girl playing the guitar in front of them. This was not the musical theatre diva they were used to. And they were all seeing the change that they had been missing.

"_I wanted to kiss you goodnight.  
__No longer can pretend, it won't cave in and will be alright.  
__I wanted to save this last light.  
__With dawn comes certainty of what we'll be, for now hold me lightly.  
__Don't settle for less again. You've become more than I could have become for you.  
__Could have inspired to be. Hesitation will leave dents on the walls and the rail.  
__And your scent will leave me with more faith in myself."_

Puck knew exactly who this song was directed towards, and he couldn't have been angrier. _Fuck Finn, and fuck the people in this room_. But all he could do was glare at Finn, who had never felt more emotions in his life. He was still angrier and more hurt than he could imagine, but he couldn't help but feel the concern at the girl pouring some real pain out for this room to hear.

"_I wanted to kiss you goodnight. No longer can pretend  
__It won't cave in and will be alright."  
__Wanted to tell you I lied.  
__I said I'd make it through this world alright, but I don't care to try."_

The room was silent. Will Schuester was the first to speak, his voice cracking at first.

"Wow Rachel, that was…different. Can I ask what inspired it?" he questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, as you guys probably haven't seen, it's been a crazy couple weeks for me, and I've been more stressed out than ever. I've kind of lost the meaning of everything I've been doing and especially in myself. So with that, I sang this song as a little goodbye," Rachel added as _everyone's _head snapped up. _What?_

"This is my resignation as Glee club co-captain. I'll still be a part of the team, but I'm definitely not in the right state to even lead myself, let alone a whole group. If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be in New York for the duration of Winter Break, I'm sorry," Rachel concluded before leaving the room swiftly, leaving everyone speechless. Finn and Puck, both glaring at each other, took off after her.

"Well, it wouldn't be right for her to resign without one final diva storm-off," Mercedes pitched in, while everyone started packing up, confused for the future of their club without their resident powerhouse leading.

* * *

"Rach, wait up!"

"Berry, slow the fuck down!" Finn and Puck shouted simultaneously as Rachel finally slowed down, all while still looking ready to start a fight with each other.

Puck started first, "You resigned, Berry? What the hell? I told you to focus on yourself a little more, not to let Glee get destroyed for Regionals!"

Finn went after, still glaring at Puck, "Rachel, what are you going to do in New York? I know you don't have any family there!"

"I'm not quitting Glee, Noah, and it's not permanent. I just need a break for a while. Even Barbara needed a break from her work during her prime. And Finn, I'm going to be staying with my birth mother," Rachel stated, causing both Puck and Finn to stop looking at each other, and stare at her in shock.

"What?" a word uttered in unison while Rachel understood this was not going to be easy to explain.

"Last week I asked Brittany how she got back her faith if she ever lost it. She told me she went back from where it started to crack and to patch it up from there. My cracks of self-doubt really started when Shelby left without trying to get to know me. So last night, I made the decision to call her and let her know everything I had been feeling lately. It took some convincing for my fathers, but I'm going to be living with her in New York while I try and patch up our relationship, and hopefully patch myself up too," Rachel explained, seeing both Puck and Finn soften as she finished her explanation.

Rachel then turned to Puck saying, "Noah, thank you for being my only friend these past two weeks. You really gave me the strength to finally do something about myself, and all I can do is truly apologize for kissing you and strain your friendship with Finn. I'm going to start accepting some responsibility for myself, okay?" Puck's grin appeared as she offered a fist bump, which he gladly accepted.

Then she turned to her ex-boyfriend, hoping he could truly see the remorse in her eyes. "Finn, as much as I want to, I'm not going to ask you to wait. All I can say is that I truly love you, and I hope that when I return, I can be a person you'd be proud of, the way I'm proud of you. See you later, Finn." And with that she stood on her tiptoes, gave Finn a soft kiss on the cheek, and made her way out of the halls of McKinley High.

The two boys watched her leave, before Puck nudged Finn in the shoulder. "You better get your damn act together by the time she gets back. I do not enjoy crying chicks, okay?" Puck demanded before also leaving Finn in the halls. _This was going to be one long Winter Break._

As Rachel's fathers dropped her off at the airport later that evening, tearful goodbyes and lots of warm hugs included, Rachel looked out at the airplane she would soon be boarding on. This trip was exactly what she was going to need if she was going to get back on track with her life. _So I hope. _

**

* * *

Last Christmas – Wham**

**Kiss You Goodnight – Meg & Dia**

**A/N: **Yeah I bet no one was expecting that one coming, right? Well reviews make me write faster, so you keep telling me what you think (or even things you'd like to suggest/correct/if you want to be my beta) and I'll be closer to letting you know what happens while Rachel finds herself in New York. I hope you guys like where it's going so far. I'm trying to keep Rachel and Finn as human as possible! Love you guys, & thank you once again for reading & hopefully reviewing!


	3. New York State of Mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note: **This is so crazy you guys, 1000+ hits in less than four days? I don't know what I did to deserve readers like you, but you're all amazing, and you're making me remember why I love to write. So I decided I was going to divide Winter Break into two chapters so I could keep the story flowing and keep it less choppy! It'll have some cliffhangers and some surprises, which I hope you'll give a chance. And with that, enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was the sound of a high-pitched wail that woke Rachel Berry up that early Christmas morning. Even after a week of the routine, she could never stop being fascinated by the view in the window of the Manhattan skyline from Shelby Corcoran's Brooklyn apartment.

Groaning slightly, her back still adjusting to the firmer bed she was sleeping on, Rachel got up and headed to the room to her left. Painted a pale pink and decorated with music notes, Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart getting tugged at the sight of the cream-colored crib in front of her. In it laid Beth Corcoran, perfection with her dark brown curls taken from her father and the almond shaped emeralds that were her mother's eyes.

As gently as she could, Rachel picked up the crying baby, rocking her as softly as possible. When she realized how little it did to alleviate the child's cries, Rachel knew only one thing would silence the tears. And she would do it, despite how little she wanted to.

"_Stars shining bright above you  
__Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
__Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
__Dream a little dream of me"_

With light swaying and Rachel's finger caught in Beth's tiny fist, they began to dance together, Beth's cries soon becoming soundless as she listened to Rachel's voice in wonder.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
__Just hold me tight, and tell me you'll miss me  
__While I'm alone and blue as can be  
__Dream a little dream of me"_

Soon both Beth and Rachel were giggling and bouncing together until they heard a cough coming from the door where Shelby Corcoran was resting. Shelby, who had only arrived a minute after Rachel, couldn't help but watch with tears in her eyes as her two children interacted with each other so lovingly.

If you had told Shelby a year ago that she would go from powerhouse coach of Vocal Adrenaline in a small Ohio city to a mother of not only an adopted newborn, but also the daughter she had given up years ago, she probably would have laughed in your face and tell you to go practice your warm ups. But here she was, spending Christmas morning with her family, instead of all alone as she had done for so many years before.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Shelby crooned as Rachel walked towards her with Beth in her arms, only to be surprised with gift. Before Rachel had the time to protest, Shelby interrupted, "I know we didn't talk about getting gifts, but please humor me."

Rachel's smile softened as she nodded, exchanging Beth for the nicely wrapped present. Before looking doubtfully in Shelby's eyes once more, Rachel tore through the wrapping because really, Rachel loved presents no matter what. And what she saw? It blew her mind away.

"I, uhh, hope you like it. It's the only thing I've, uhmm, had of you since I gave birth to you," Shelby stuttered, praying he didn't offend her in any way. _God, I am so new at this parenting business, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells here_. But at that moment, nothing Shelby could have thought would have prepared her for the kind of smile that appeared on Rachel Berry's face. The present was a frame holding a picture of Shelby holding a newborn Rachel. Proof that Rachel had always played a part in Shelby's life.

Rachel couldn't even believe how much her life had changed within a couple of weeks. When she had called Shelby, she honestly had no idea what she was going to expect out of calling her birth mother. All she knew was that Shelby had hurt her and she needed to know. But to have Shelby invite her into her home to prove her differently, was completely out of the ballpark. Rachel couldn't help but admit, it was awkward to hug Shelby when she was getting picked up from JFK, but they were slowly moving past it. And it felt just _so good_.

Although her heart constricted at the sight of Beth originally, the baby who had replaced her, being around Shelby had done wonders to Rachel's cracked heart. Rachel didn't only gain a mother, but a best friend too, someone to spill her hear out like she could never with anyone before. And Shelby just soaked up every second of it, fascinated about how the girl in front of her had grown up.

* * *

They were now sitting together on Shelby's plush couch sipping on mugs of lemon tea as Beth played with building blocks.

"I can't believe that's what Jesse did," Shelby mused, thinking back to those dark days in Vocal Adrenaline where she had Jesse plant himself to find Rachel for her. "You know, he was in a real slump after Regionals… We almost didn't place for Nationals because he didn't want to sing."

"Well, I wish I could say I felt bad for him, but I still wish a lion would eat him. He's the reason Finn and I could never…" Rachel started, before realizing just who exactly she was talking to and started to blush deeply.

"…Could never what? Oh Rachel honey, I know I'm your mother, but don't let that stop you from talking to me. Whatever you tell me comes with complete confidence and zero judgment. Promise," Shelby added, squeezing Rachel's hand softly to emphasize their new relationship.

"Well… to be blunt, when Jesse dumped me, I guess that's when the insecurities really started to kick in. And I never wanted to admit it because I knew it would hurt Finn to know how affected I was, but I felt so broken. He just, really fooled me. I know a lot of people told me he was just using me to get to us, but my judgments on people are never wrong and I knew – well I thought I knew- his feelings were real. So to know it was fake, really broke my stance. And I've tried so hard to not let that get in the way of my relationship with Finn, but I could never really trust him. I honestly, well uhmm, I wanted to _get intimate_ with him, but after hearing about Santana it brought all those feelings back. So there." Rachel gushed out, unable to look Shelby in the eyes after making the confession she honestly couldn't even make to herself.

Shelby immediately scooped her daughter into her arms, a little shocked at how natural it felt to do that. "Rachel, I can't believe you've held all that in for so long. You've never told anyone this before?" Rachel just shook her head. "Why?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a straight-A student, Glee club captain, and once girlfriend to the quarterback of the high school football team. I'm going to graduate valedictorian, move to New York, get a Tony by 25, and have a beautiful family by 30." Rachel said robotically, because that's all she ever really knew for herself. Rachel's plans were everything. But then Shelby shot her a pointed look, and she knew she couldn't hide behind her plans anymore. She sighed, _this being honest thing is quite tiring. _

"I'm Rachel Berry, and I've told people my plan since I could talk. I don't know anything besides this plan, and I'm afraid of what will happen if I change it. I'm afraid if people see me breaking down, they'll know I'm afraid too. And they'll use it to hurt me more. My plan is my backbone, and it's what keep me from going insane," Rachel whispered, as Shelby took her face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe off the tears.

"Well Rachel, pardon my offensive language, but fuck your plan," Shelby exclaimed earning a stifled giggle from the daughter whose face she was holding.

"Here is your plan: You are Rachel Berry and you are sixteen years old. You have the world on a string, and you have no idea what kind of power you hold. Your voice changes people's lives, but not as much as your smile or your heart. You are going to be seventeen soon. You're going to try new things, you're going to break someone's heart, because you're beautiful and you can. You're going to go to prom, and if your date's the one, you're going to tell him you love him and do things I'm not allowed to approve of as your parent. You're going to get in trouble and you're not always going to ace a test. And most importantly you are going accept the fact that you can do whatever you want, because that's how special you are."

Rachel closed her eyes and let Shelby place a soft kiss in the middle of her temple. The beauty of the moment was short lived for soon the wails of Beth started, obviously annoyed at not being the center of attention anymore. Rachel and Shelby both giggled.

"She's taking after her big sister, the little diva that she is," Shelby said with a smile as she picked up her youngest child, dancing with her the same way Rachel had hours earlier.

As Shelby began to walk towards Beth's room, she suddenly realized something and turned around, capturing Rachel's attention.

"This morning was the first time I heard you sing since you've been here. Why don't you do it more?" Shelby questioned, watching with a little frustration as she could see the doubt crawling back onto Rachel's face.

"It's just going to take me some time, to get back some confidence. But I'm really working on it this time. I'm going to make some more tea." Rachel said as she quickly scurried off to the kitchen.

As Shelby placed Beth back into her crib for another nap, her mind went on overdrive. _I'm Rachel's mother but I don't feel like words are enough for her this time. I need to do something that will really get her to give herself a break._ And that's when she realized exactly what she was going to do piece her daughter back together. She only hoped her plan could work with the two weeks left of Rachel's break. _It has to work_.

* * *

Despite Shelby's best efforts, Rachel's mood had not greatly improved as she had hoped they would after their talk. While their conversation had definitely patched up that bleak hole in Rachel's life, she would never let Shelby know that she was still upset over breaking up with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. She especially wouldn't tell Shelby how she checked her phone every hour to see if there was a possibility she could get a text or phone call from him, anything really. She desperately missed hearing Journey's Faithfully play, the ringtone she installed after Regionals. She'd always have that. But still, she proudly restrained herself from making the first contact; she promised to leave him be, and she would honor that. _If only it didn't bother her that he hadn't made any contact yet._

So with another longing glance at her cell phone, she went into the living room, surprised to find a bundled up Shelby and Beth.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked, amused as she watched Beth swimming in the little coat and hat she had on.

"We've been holed up in here long enough! We're taking a day trip out to Central Park," Shelby beamed, and even Rachel couldn't help but feel starry eyed at the idea of ice-skating at the Wolman Rink like she had done before as a little girl.

Putting a on a thick grey peacoat, matching scarf and gloves, and warm thermal leggings for under her skirt – because no matter what the weather, Rachel Berry loved her skirts-, she was ready for an adventure, and to see what the city that never sleeps had in store for her.

She was miserable. Left and right she turned, couples everywhere. Holding hands, sneaking in quick kisses, waist grabbing, and those looks of love. _I want to puke all over all of these people. I hope they get STD's and die a horrible death before New Years._

Shelby sensing the irritation and discomfort from her oldest decided to do something about it. "Why don't I take Beth to the playground to make some snow angels and you go on and take in the scenery?" And before Rachel could answer her, Shelby had gone off. _ Well alone I am, again._

After walking a quarter of a mile, Rachel felt herself getting a little tired. Unable to find a hot chocolate vendor to at least warm her up, she decided to sit next to the closest bench she could find. And of course, the bench had to be the one with the sculpture of Hans Christen Andersen, the novelist behind "The Ugly Ducklings". Resting by her foot was one of the bronze ugly ducklings, and even Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the moment.

Resting her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, she questioned aloud to duckling, "When do I get to become a beautiful swan?"

"You already are one, Rachel," an eerily familiar voice came from above her, causing her to snap her head up. She gasped.

Standing in front of her was Jesse St. James.

* * *

Mama Cass – Dream A Little Dream of Me

**A/N: **I know, the cliffhangers of all cliffhangers, right? But I promise all your questions will be answered, and I hope you're seeing the development of Rachel's character like I am. Thank you so much for staying interested, and I promise you'll get every kind of genre in this story! Reviews are inspiration so keep helping me write this story!


	4. What I'm Looking For

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note: **Yes I know, I have a twisted mind, but that's what you readers love right? I hope so… So I know some of you must be like WTF at where this story is going so far, but I just hope you guys are willing to go the distance with me on this, and hopefully you'll be pleasantly surprised. Now pretty much from here on out, everyone's going to be OOC and if you guys give me enough reviews, I'll give you guys a present in the form of Finn's side of winter break. Yumm. Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

Now Rachel Berry knew her vocabulary was comparable to that of a thesaurus. She had received a perfect score for the English portion of her PSAT's and she had been known for correcting her own teachers on their diction, but as she stared into the pensive face of Jesse St. James, words did not seem adequate. Nothing seemed adequate except for the inane hope an alligator might have escaped from the Central Park Zoo and was on its way to take a chunk out of the boy in front of her. That's why without a second's thought, all that Rachel could manage to do was scream "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE," at the top of her lungs.

It took Jesse less than two seconds to pick his jaw up from the floor and close her mouth with his hand, absolutely bewildered as he started to pull them away from the crazy stares he was receiving by passerbys as she dragged her feet and squirmed.

"What the hell was that? I know it's been a while, but screaming rape in a public place? What were you thinking?," Jesse interrogated, trying very hard to keep his tone below a shout, as he neared them by one of Central Park's secluded ponds. Rachel, on the other hand, had no issue making a scene and hoped people would get her away from a nightmare.

"How are you here? Are you stalking me? Oh my god, I knew I felt like someone had been following me these past couple weeks, and no my normal practice for the paparazzi. Wait, how did you even know I was here? Aren't you supposed to be in Los Angeles. The only people who know I'm here is my Glee Club, my fathers, and S-S-S-Shelby. Oh god…"Rachel rambled at miles a minute and if it weren't for the fact that he could understand her perfectly, he would have laughed at her cute furrowed brows. But he did, so he needed to stop her before he blew this beyond proportions that he could fix.

"Slow down princess, I just need-" Jesse began before being interrupted by a still frantic but furious Rachel.

"No, I don't care what you need Jesse! You lost that privilege to ask anything of me when you cracked an egg on my skull, yy-yy-you fucking jerk!" Rachel exclaimed before giving a swift kick to Jesse St. James' shin and running off back to the apartment, leaving him doubled-over in pain.

"And she said this wouldn't be too bad…" Jesse swore as he rubbed his now deeply bruised leg, before flipping open his cell phone and calling the only person who could help fix this.

* * *

When Shelby and Beth arrived back at their apartment, Rachel Berry was half packed and fully prepared to unleash her fury and humiliation upon the woman she thought she could have called "Mom". What Rachel wasn't expecting was Jesse St. James to be trailing, well rather limping, behind them. _So I was right, I don't know why I thought she could really care about me, when I am pretty sure I just told her how much he had hurt me before._ But before Rachel could voice those thoughts, Shelby got there first.

"Now Rachel, I know what you're thinking and I understand how you could possibly feel betrayed right now. But I've done everything I could to make you realize how loved and welcome you are here. So please at least let me explain?" Shelby started, watching with a sigh of relief as Rachel took a deep breath before stiffly nodding. But this time Jesse interjected.

"Ms. Corcoran told me you know… About everything that's been happening with you lately," Jesse started, noting sadly how Rachel's face crumpled from fury to embarrassment. "No please, let me finish. There are so many things I need to explain, about how much I've hated myself since I left New Directions. Since I left you." Even Jesse couldn't help but feel his eyes get misty at what he considered his darkest moments.

Suddenly it was just him and Rachel in the living room and he couldn't help how naked and vulnerable he felt under her unsettling gaze. He made a motion for the couch, and Rachel reluctantly joined him. _It was progress_.

"I know you hate me, but you have to know since we broke up…I hate me," Jesse whispered, and _damnit_, he could feel the tears begin to gather behind his eyes. But she needed to hear this, so he kept looking into her distraught face, swallowing back as much pain as he possibly could..

"In places like Ohio, the small-mindedness of people means everything. I lost myself to my own ego and following in Vocal Adrenaline, because I was the top dog. I did things that I never would have done to anyone, let alone someone I loved. Like I did to you. Because I know you have no reason to believe it, but I really fell for you Rachel. But I was just a boy who believed in power over everything else and it got the best of me. And it destroyed me."

"When I moved out for UCLA, I was convinced my talent would still reign and people would flock to me like they had done in Carmel. But Los Angeles is filled with some of the haughtiest people you will ever meet. Suddenly I was just another face in the crowd, and my personality made people hate me," even Jesse couldn't help giving a humorless chuckle at the vindictiveness in Rachel's face.

"I know, you probably think I deserve their attitude and their hatred, and you're right because it's exactly the way I treated you, but I just have to say this: There was not a day that has passed by since we broke up that I haven't thought about you. Every single day, no matter how good or how badly the day went, you have been on my mind. You have no idea how many times I think of your face when you realized I tricked you, and all I have wanted to do is tell you that while my desire to stay in New Directions were fake, my feelings for you weren't. All I have wanted to do is get on my knees and beg your forgiveness, but there is nothing I can do other than tell you I'm sorry." By this, Jesse had kneeled on the carpet in front of Rachel with her hands clasped in his, the tears finally shed and his face down. _Shit, I said too much. How did Ms. Corcoran convince me to come out to Brooklyn on my winter break? There is no way she would ever forgive me, when I can't forgive myself…_

While Jesse had his own inner struggle, Rachel was absorbing everything he had just heard. _Jesse loved me? B-b-but how? Did he really come out to Brooklyn just to tell her this?_ But just like that, all of her thoughts had clicked. _I was right…_

And with that thought, Rachel took a hand out of Jesse's tight grip and pushed his chin up to face her.

"You really loved me, didn't you?" Rachel breathed, looking into his sincere green eyes, as he nodded frantically, desperate for her to believe him. And with that, Rachel let out her signature "Rachel Berry" smile before exclaiming, "I knew it!" and launching herself into Jesse's arms.

Before Jesse had the time to react to the welcome weight in surrounding him, Rachel faced him again, a warm but determined look in her face. "It's going to take some work, Jesse. I can't forget everything in a day. But this time, I really think we're going to be okay." And this time, Jesse understood she wasn't just talking about their friendship. She meant their _spirits_. And this time it was him who pulled her in for a warm embrace.

Shelby Corcoran watched on with pride as her former student and her daughter began a whole new journey, Beth on her hip.

"I'm going to make an awesome momma," Shelby whispered to Beth. Beth giggled in response.

And so began the reconciliation of Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James.

* * *

"Why are we going to Coney Island again?"

"Because it's the only place that Ms. Corcoran, Beth, and us can all actually enjoy!"

"But don't take me on that drop ride!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"…Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Ouch, that really hurts. You're cracking my heart like an egg."

"Jesse?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Too soon."

"Sorry."

* * *

Jesse was leading Rachel through Manhattan's Little Italy, still a little nervous at how this plan could possibly end badly. _We need to do this for both of our sakes though. Even if it could end…not so nicely_.

"So where is this fantastic pizza place you demanded that we go to? And why do you look ready to throw up?" Rachel interrogated as he zig-zagged through the crowds and finally in front of Lombardi's. Before they entered, Jesse sharply turned around in front of Rachel, putting his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Just know… I only have the best intentions here, okay? I don't want to mess our friendship up." Jesse added, as Rachel could only look at him in confusion. _What is he talking about?_

But as they walked in, Rachel was quick to notice a full table in front of them. And she gasped, ready to turn and run, before Jesse grabbed her wrist. It was a good amount of the members of Vocal Adrenaline. But Jesse kept pushing them up to the group.

"What are they doing here, Jesse? I should have never believed you were really trying to change," Rachel hissed, furious at herself for getting fooled twice. _Shame on me_.

But instead of Jesse responding, one of the girls of the group pitched in (if Rachel remembers correctly, her name was Giselle), "Hi Rachel, Jesse called us a couple days ago and seeing that all of us have vacation homes in New York, demanded that we all come here and apologize to you. At first we were confused, because we thought he was just as into the idea of sabotaging your team as we were, but he explained everything to us," Giselle paused, her head falling in what Rachel could only assume was shame.

This time, a guy began to speak; Rachel could only remember him as the guy who had been failed so he could remain on Vocal Adrenaline. "Yeah, from the bottom of all of our hearts we can only ask that if you can't forgive us, you at least understand our mindsets during that time. Vocal Adrenaline had 8-hour daily practices without breaks. We were only allowed to have show choir on our minds, and with Shelby, we felt like we owned the world. When we thought we had competition, we went nuts and did everything to destroy you guys. Even if it meant turning ourselves into monsters. Which we did," he added sadly, as the rest of them nodded quietly.

Lastly, a smaller girl voiced her own opinion, and Rachel had to do a double-take. It was Sunshine Corazon, the Filipino girl she had sent to a crackhouse in the beginning of the year. "Now I know I don't really have the same things to say as the rest of my team, since really the last thing I owe you is an apology. But what I think all of us here share, is the fact that we want to move on from the mess of last year. We know it'll be difficult, but I think if we can really accept each other's problems, we can stop being rivals, and try to become friends instead." Sunshine concluded, and the rest of the team hummed appreciatively.

Rachel turned to look at Jesse, who easily resembled the Cheshire Cat with the grin on his face. She was in shock.

"Well all I can say is…" Rachel began, a little amused how tightly Vocal Adrenaline grabbed on their seats at her pause, "let's get some pizza, you guys!"

The whole table whooped, and Rachel Berry couldn't help but be amazed at the way her life was changing before her eyes. _New York City was really where should would end up happy_.

* * *

"Do you really think she's going to buy that I'm going to a Broadway show with most of Vocal Adrenaline on New Year's Eve?"

"Do you trust me?"

"…Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Ouch. You're cracking my heart like an egg, Rachel."

This time she laughed. Rachel Berry had officially moved on from Jesse St. James. And things were better than ever.

* * *

Rachel Berry looked at herself in delight as she twirled around in the beautiful dress she was borrowing from Andrea Cohen of Vocal Adrenaline. As Andrea and the rest of the girls were getting ready in the Cohen apartment on the Upper East Side, Rachel couldn't help but admire the change she could see in herself since the beginning of her Junior year.

This Rachel's hair was shinier than ever, probably now that she had stopped neglecting her diet to work on her projects. Her body had begun regaining some of its curves and although Rachel wasn't totally positive, she could have sworn her boobs had gotten bigger. But more important than all of that, her eyes sparkled brighter than ever, though she must admit Giselle's smoky eye makeup was definitely adding just a little more glitter there. But Rachel was happy, and looking at herself in a satin magenta mini-dress surrounded by girls who were happy to have her around, she knew she could get through anything now.

"Where are the guys? They said they'd be here like half an hour ago?" Sunshine questioned, as she was putting some lip gloss. All the girls were dolled up, ready for a killer New Year's Eve out in the city, none of them going to Times Square though –because really only dumb tourists who like to freeze do that- and then have a giant sleepover at Andrea's.

"They're uhmmmm… getting some things for tonight," Giselle interjected, a mischievous smile on her face, causing Rachel to wonder exactly what was happening tonight.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Rachel asked, trying to play off her worried tone by acting nonchalant.

"This private access party my parent's aren't going to this year," Giselle added, watching with satisfaction as the excitement on everyone's faces intensified a hundred-fold.

And at that moment, the guys busted in the door, all with million watt smiles on their faces and suited up to look like dapper gentlemen.

"Did you guys get them?" Giselle asked frantically before sighing in relief, as Chris – the six-year senior- pulled out a thick envelope from his suit pocket.

"One for all of us except for myself. I don't really need one," Chris added with a smirk on his face as Giselle rolled her eyes.

"What are they?" Andrea inquired, before going into shock as Giselle started handing everyone the most authentic looking fake IDs anyone in the room had ever seen before.

"F-fake IDs?" W-w-why do we need them?" Rachel squeaked, looking a little nervous as Jesse handed her the one with her face on it. It looked exactly like her current Driver's License, except instead of it saying Rachel Barbra Berry and her real birth date, she became Michelle Allen, born July 10th 1987.

"Because we're going to Bungalow 8, and they won't let us in unless we're all 21," Giselle explained, excited at how perfect the new IDs looked.

Andrea's head was the first to snap up. "THE Bungalow 8? As in the club you need a key to get into?" she questioned, amazed as Giselle nodded.

Jesse had moved to Rachel's side quickly. "You know, if you don't want to, we don't have to go. There are plenty of other things to do in New York City for New Year's Eve," he whispered quietly, allowing Rachel the chance to back out.

But as she stared at her new fake ID, Rachel decided that she was going to celebrate the new Rachel she had become, or well Michelle Allen. It was time she got to live a little.

Giving Jesse a small smile, she shook her head. "No way, we're doing this and it's going to be a night to remember."

* * *

Rachel Berry could not remember a thing of what happened last night. Her last solid thought was in between taking a round of shots with the group, and taking a cell phone picture with Usher, who had also been at the club. She groaned as she tried to get up from where she was lying, taking in the scenery around her.

They were all lying in various positions and places around Andrea's living room. Giselle and Sunshine were cuddled up on the fur rug by the television. Andrea was sleeping upside down on the love seat, legs dangling in the air, causing Rachel to giggle. Jesse was sleeping by a girl she didn't recognize on the coffee table, probably someone he brought from the club last night. Lastly she herself was lying on the leather couch, Chris sitting underneath her legs. If her head didn't hurt so much, she would have found the whole scene slightly comical.

Slowly picking herself up, she stumbled slowly into the bathroom, checking for any damage. Her hair was sticking out in strange directions and her makeup had smudged giving her the resemblance of a raccoon, but other than that she seemed okay. As she turned away though, that's when she noticed something. A hickey. _WHAT THE HELL?_ Rachel could not for the life of her, remember meeting anyone, let alone letting someone give her a hickey.

And then Rachel looked at her arm. On it written with silver sharpie read, _You're beautiful, call me! (935)-668-6669_. Now even with her head hurting, Rachel couldn't help but laugh at herself. The first time she had ever drank, and she wakes up with a number and a hickey. And an unconscious Vocal Adrenaline. _God, I can't wait to tell Kurt about this._ And there it came. Exactly what Rachel had avoided thinking about for the past couple of weeks: Lima and everything it held. _Well I couldn't avoid it forever, now could I?_ _It's not like Finn is waiting for me anyways, I'm completely within my right to go and have fun_._ Yeah._

As Rachel got cleaned up, a new sense of determination came up within her. She was going to start living for herself, not for other people damnit!

Walking back into the living room, she saw everyone started to wake up slightly, everyone definitely confused on how they had even managed to get back in one piece.

"What happened last night?" Giselle groaned, probably as sore as Rachel felt.

Sunshine then squealed, causing everyone to either to exclaim "shut up", or wince. "I brought my Flip Camera, let's see what we got into last night."

"Wait, who is that?" Andrea asked as everyone's heads turned towards Jesse and the girl he was sitting next to, causing both of them to blush.

"Guys, this is my friend from UCLA, she happened to be in the city last night, and I guess I convinced her to tag along at some point during the night," Jesse stated, as he started stealing glances at the pretty girl to his right. _Jesse likes her_. Rachel was amazed as she watched their interaction, with no jealousy in her heart whatsoever. She really was over him.

The video was a disaster. Everyone was flinching left and right at the images of them doing things they would never do sober. Whether it was Giselle's rant on people who don't have perfect pitch, Chris delivering the worst pick-up lines to celebrities, Rachel grinding hard against a guy that no one could recognize in the dark of the camera, or Andrea pretending she was blind for twenty minutes, they all watched on in utter shock. But nothing so much as when the camera suddenly cut to Rachel climbing on stage in her mini dress, microphone in hand.

"Oh my god." Rachel breathed as she watched herself on television call out for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rachel Berry. Remember that name, because you're going to be hearing it in a couple of years. Anyways, since the bouncer said the club was going to close soon, I made out with him until he let me able to play one song for you guys to remember me by. Happy fucking New Years y'all!" TV-Rachel shouted, causing a number of people on the dance floor to holler and applaud.

Someone on the stage handed Rachel a guitar and within seconds she started strumming going along to the beat the background band was providing her.

"_Well I don't know what I'm looking for  
__But I know that I just wanna look some more  
__And I won't be satisfied  
__'Till there's nothing left that I haven't tried  
__For some people it's an easy choice  
__But for me there's a devil and an angel's voice  
__Well I don't know what I am looking for  
__But I know that I just wanna look some more"_

Drunken Rachel began to stumble around the stage as she sang to everyone, the hollers getting louder, and her struts getting more lascivious as she winked at random members of the floor.

"_Well I don't know what I'm living for  
__But I know that I just wanna live some more  
__And you hear it from strangers  
__And you hear it from friends  
__That love never dies, love never ends  
__Now I don't wanna argue, no I don't wanna fight  
__'Cause you're always wrong and I'm always right  
__Well I don't know what I am living for  
__But I know that I just wanna live some more"_

Soon Drunken-Rachel had called towards the video camera, probably towards her group and soon the camera was getting closer as everyone had joined her on stage to sing along.

"_And I act like a child and I'm insecure  
__And I'm filled with doubt and I'm immature  
__Sometimes it creeps up on me and before I know it  
__I'm lost at sea  
__But no matter how far I row  
__I always find my way back home  
__But I don't know what I've been waiting for  
__But I know that I don't wanna wait anymore"_

By the end of the song, the entire club had started singing and Rachel dropped the guitar and stage dived. And that was the end of the video.

Suddenly everyone's faces were directed towards Rachel, who was still in shock at what she had witnessed. And then just as suddenly, everyone began to laugh. And this time Rachel joined in and they all laughed until tears came out of their eyes.

Soon, everyone had gotten freshened up and they all began to laugh and sing as they cooked up brunch and hangover food together. It was there that Rachel realized that she had began singing again. And that made her smile wider than she could have thought possible.

Rachel Berry was back, new and improved. _Watch out Lima, Ohio_. You're not going to know what hit you.

* * *

**_Song: Brendan Benson – What I'm Looking For_**

**A/N**: I hope you guys really like this chapter, I was a little nervous since there wasn't really anything for me to base it off of. Thank you guys so much for reading this and sticking with me, next chapter you get to hear Finn's side of winter break and depending on what you guys suggest in your reviews (because you guys will review for me, right?) it'll either be angst-filled or humor-filled. Let me know please and lots of peace, love, and Finchel! Review please!


	5. I'm Gonna Find Another You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note:** I honestly can't say it enough, you guys rock so hard for being my support system through the story, writing makes you feel self-conscious and free all at the same time. Your reviews totally help me get through the self-conscious part of it though, so it makes me write with a little more confidence. So I let Rachel take over for a whole chapter, I guess Finn should get his own say, yeah?

**P.S.** If you go onto my profile, I made a playlist of songs that inspire the chapters or are featured in the story. I don't know about you, but listening to songs while reading makes the story even more poignant, don't you think?

* * *

For the first time in his seventeen years in life, Finn Hudson was not the first person to be up and tearing up presents on Christmas morning. In fact, for the first time in her life, Carole Hudson had to push her son out of bed to see his gifts. She tried really hard not to be worried about the lethargic manner in which her son was behaving, but when Finn only cracked a half-smile at the Xbox360 Burt had bought for him, she was fairly close to having a panic attack.

"We've got to do something," Carole hissed at Burt as they both watched her son leave the half opened Xbox by the tree, only to drag himself back to bed. Burt could only shrug, teenage boy heartbreak was something he thankfully had absolutely no experience with, and really neither of them knew the details to what had happened between Finn and Rachel over the past couple of weeks.

Only a month ago Carole had caught her son staring at Rachel Berry like she was the center of his small universe, but now even bringing up the petite girl's name caused Finn to storm out of a room. Whatever had happened, Carole could only hope they would fix it, because she could honestly not remember the last time she had seen Finn happier, healthier, _dare she say _more studious – when she found flash cards on his desk, Carole almost built a shrine for the young Berry girl- and she just didn't want to see Finn revert back to his old ways.

Listening to the sighs of his father and stepmother, Kurt Hummel could only shake his perfectly coiffed head in slight distaste. He knew they meant well –_they really did_- but a new videogame console was not going to ease a teenager's broken heart. Just the thought of it made Kurt roll his eyes. And while he enjoyed watching the free soap opera that was his new household, he didn't like seeing the stress in his father's eyes. Kurt knew he had to bring out the big guns. He had to bring Puck.

* * *

Two days later Finn finally took notice of his new Xbox360, and decided to devote his time to rounds of Dead Rising 2, taking all of his pent up emotions on killing zombies when he heard a knock on his door.

"Kurt, I told you, if I wanted milk I would just get it myself," Finn said while gritting his teeth, the zombie he thought he had killed was about to suck all of his lifeforce. There was silence for a couple of seconds until he heard _his_ voice.

"It's not Kurt, you fucker," Noah Puckerman said, as Finn immediately threw his controller down and stood up as straight as he could, fists clenching at the sight of his once best friend.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Puckerman?" Finn hissed, fully prepared to shove the shorter man out of his house and out of his life, before Kurt got in between them. _What the fuck?_

"I called him here Finn," Kurt stated, rolling his eyes at Finn's shock-induced stutters, "Calm down princess, you guys have been friends forever, and if you could get past the fact that he got your first girlfriend pregnant, you guys can patch up just about anything. Though I don't know how…" he mused as Finn shut his eyes and began practicing that breathing technique Rachel taught him to calm down.

By the time he was done, Kurt had left the room and Puck remained silent by the door, both of them unsure how to deal with this moment.

"Go to hell, Puckerman. I don't want anything to do with you," Finn whispered harshly, tired of the constant disappointments he had been dealing with_. Who the hell can I even trust anymore?_

"Look man, I wouldn't even be here if your pansy ass wouldn't stop moping and freaking out your family when they did nothing wrong," Puck muttered, pissed off at himself for letting Kurt talk him into coming here.

"Yeah, well you know what? You and Rachel are the ones that have done wrong to me, so why don't you take a lesson from her, and fuck off?" Finn demanded, his voice reaching louder tones as he leered on at Puck.

Puck's returning glare was just as menacing. "Hmm.. Well Hudson, in case your dumbass has seem to forgotten, I didn't lie to Berry about sleeping with the girl who's been bullying her since the sixth grade. And she had already broken up with you, when _she_ –yeah that's right, she- kissed me. So maybe instead of moping like an asshole, you should try and man the fuck up and learn to grow a pair," he gave right back, watching as Finn did what he always did when confronted with the truth. _Fucker just gives up on himself again_.

"She really kissed you first?" Finn asked detachedly, sitting back on his bed, rubbing his face with a hand. This time Puck could empathize with the dude, to have both of his girlfriends turn to the same guy when shit went wrong. So he sat down next to Finn, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Puck finally got himself to say, watching as the guy to his left pretended like he didn't care. The silence lingered in the air for a good minute.

"Is that the new Dead Rising game?" Puck asked suddenly, looking at the paused zombie game on Finn's television.

"Yeah, this level is fucking ridiculous, the zombies keep reincarnating," Finn murmured, picking up two controllers, one for him and one for Puck.

"Well they've never dealt with both of us, have they?" Puck commented, sparing Finn a side-glance.

Hudson gave him a small smirk. "Shut up and play, Puckerman."

* * *

"Remind me what we're doing here again?" Finn Hudson asked for the twentieth time as he and Puck drove up to the front of the Lopez house. It was New Years Eve, and Carole was so thrilled to see Finn attempting to leave his room, she didn't even bother to ask where he was going or what time he would be home.

"Santana's Dad has a surgeon's convention in Columbus, so she has the whole house to herself on New Year's. How fucking sweet is that?" Puck announced, fully ready with a case of beer and pack of wine coolers to get some ass.

"But why…Santana's?" Finn asked again, frustrated that Puck just wasn't getting how wrong it seemed. He just wanted to stay as far away from Santana as possible, especially if there was any hope for him and Rachel.

"Look dude. Whether you want to accept it or not, Berry broke up with you. She's off in New York, finding herself or whatever the fuck she wants. You should take this time to see what you want, you know? Start thinking about yourself, man," Puck added, punching Finn in the shoulder before leaving the car with the alcohol.

Finn sat in the car, letting Puck's words echo through his mind again. _Start thinking about yourself_. But when Finn did that, all he would do is feel depressed. He had no big future waiting for him outside of Lima. He always thought of Rachel as his ticket out of here, and without her, _he was stuck._ His grades weren't good enough, his football team only slowly making their way to getting recognized by scouts, and his own self-esteem issues were going to get him nowhere in "the real world." _Jesus, I'm sounding like Rachel and she's not even here_…

Shaking off his own thoughts, he jumped out of Puck's car and raced into the house. He needed some alcohol and he needed it fast.

* * *

Three beers, two wine coolers, and a jägerbomb later, Finn Hudson was successfully trashed. With hip hop music blaring loudly through the Lopez house and people packed everywhere, Finn stumbled his way around, hollering and spilling his red cup the entire way, until he finally found a couch for him to sit on. _Woahhh I feel dizzy, what drink am I on now? Are Brittany and Santana making out in front of me? Scooore. Where's Puck? Shit, I'm really drunk._

And just as quickly as those thoughts had passed through his brain, a memory had hit him. It was from a couple months ago, when _they _were still going out. Rachel was trying to get him to watch a recent movie she said showed how she felt about her life. He fell asleep for most of the movie, but one scene he watched stuck with him; the main character was at a party drunk and high off his ass, but he was stuck on the couch as everyone else moved quickly on without him. Finn finally could understand, because as he sat on Santana Lopez's couch as everyone else partied on without him, he couldn't understand why he was here.

Someone snapped their fingers at him. Finn looked up, only to see Quinn staring at him strangely.

"You okay?" she asked softly, seating herself in the loveseat next to him.

"Where's Sammy boy?" Finn slurred, his thoughts definitely more lucid than his tongue.

"He's getting us something to drink. How are you so drunk already?" Quinn questioned, a little concerned for her ex-boyfriend, since she could tell he was just getting drunk to forget about his breakup.

"Q, lemme ask you something," Finn started, putting his hand on her knee, a little weirded out by the warmth he felt spread in his hand, "Why are you with Sam?"

Quinn looked at him, startled by the clarity in his eyes. "W-w-why do you ask?"

But Finn just sat there, waiting for her answer.

Nervously putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she looked off so she wouldn't have to look at Finn. "Well… he's funny. And he's cute. And he cares about the same things as me. And he just cares a lot about me?" The last bit of her spiel came out as a question, Quinn struggling to remember exactly what made him special to her. _He's your ticket to popularity again_.

It was then that Finn made a decision. If Rachel could go find herself, so could he. **HE** could be anything he wanted to be, and he could get anything he wanted. If he kept telling himself that, he could make it happen.

At that moment, the loud hip hop music turned off, and Puck stood up on a chair by the kitchen.

"Listen up bitches, it's five minutes till midnight, and I don't want to ring in the New Years with some shitty Wiz Khalifa song. I want some good babymaking blues, ya hear? Who's with me?" Puck yelled, obviously more trashed than Finn was. The crowd roared in agreement.

Finn got up off the cough and stood by his wingman, Noah Puckerman, fist extended and shouting, "Let's do this!"

The shorter teenager jumped down, fist bumping Finn before grabbing an electric guitar –_where the hell did he get that from_- before letting out a soul stirring riff. Finn knew what song Puck decided to play, and this time, he was okay with it.

"_It's really over, you made your stand  
__You got me crying, as was your plan  
__But when my loneliness is through, I'm gonna find another you"_

With Finn's rough crooning and Puck's blues-y melody, suddenly everyone at the party began slow dancing around the two boys, the high-def television with the five minute countdown being the only other sound.

"_You take your sweaters (he smirked at the lyrics, why did they fit so fucking well?)  
__You take your time  
__You might have your reasons but you will never have my rhymes  
__I'm gonna sing my way away from blue  
__I'm gonna find another you"_

Quinn barely acknowledged Sam as he pulled her up from the couch and into a slow dance. She instinctively put her arms around his neck and her face into his shoulders, her eyes still glued to the tall boy singing in front of her.

"_When I was your lover  
__No one else would do  
__If I'm forced to find another, I hope she looks like you  
__Yeah and she's nicer too"_

Finn couldn't help but think about the words he was belting, in his drunk mind it just made perfect sense. He'll let himself feel the pain for a little while, but when the clock strikes midnight, a new Finn will meet the New Year.

"_So go on baby  
__Make your little get away  
__My pride will keep me company  
__And you just gave yours all away  
__Now I'm gonna dress myself for two  
__Once for me and once for someone new  
__I'm gonna do some things you wouldn't let me do"_

**"5!"**

**"4!"**

**"3!"**

"I love you, Quinn," Sam whispered as they swayed around, before gathering her face to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Finn and Quinn's eyes remained locked.

**"2!"**

**"1!"**

"_Oh I'm gonna find another you…"_

* * *

Song: John Mayer – I'm Gonna Find Another You

A/N: Now before you get ready to stab me with a pitchfork, I'd like to remind you that both Finn and Rachel have their own methods of growing up, and you may be surprised who ends up developing faster. From here on, the angst will be on a low, more humor/fluff filled. Major thanks goes to my new beta **i-am-a-nerdfighter** for being so awesome, and helping out, go check out her stories, okay? And of course, please review and let me know what you think. If I could get to 30 for this chapter, my day would officially be made :)


	6. What The Hell?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note:** All I can say is UGHHHHHHHHHHHH. I had this chapter going one way, and then I watched Sexy. And then I wanted to beat Finn with a baseball bat, and change the entire direction of this story. But this just makes me love fanfiction even more for being able to take these storylines and doing my own with them. So please read and enjoy! And review! (please)

* * *

"_All this pressures building up  
__And there's a chance it's gonna explode  
__And I can't promise how, when, or where,  
__But I can tell you it'll happen for sure"_

Leroy and Hiram Berry stared at each other, as the unrecognizable –_electronica_ is what Hiram thinks it's called- music blared from their daughter's room this chilly Monday morning.

Frankly, it wasn't only Rachel Berry's new taste in music that was unrecognizable, _although seriously what happened to Barbra Streisand in the morning?_ When they picked up their daughter from the airport, they couldn't help but notice all the changes that must have happened within the three weeks of Winter Break.

The first thing they noticed was her physical appearance; gone were the animal sweaters and headbands, replaced with tighter fitting oxford shirts and artfully mussed-up hair. Her usually clean face was adorned in makeup, giving her a much more mature look, and instead of penny loafers accompanying her knee high socks, floral printed combat boots took their place. And although they couldn't help but take notice of the more confident and content mood, neither of the fathers were very comfortable with the leers from other men directed at their daughter.

But what frightened them most was her change in demeanor. Although she appeared bouncier than she had in the weeks prior to her trip, there was something about her attitude that was more…_constrained_. Her enthusiasm wasn't as open and honest as it used to be, and she seemed not to need them to deal with her problems. Their little girl was growing up, and Hiram and Leroy Berry just weren't ready to face that yet.

"_Its a crazy world, It's spinning fast  
__Round and round and round we go  
__Just keep your eyes on me now, love  
__Never stray, never let go, NO!"_

They heard footsteps going down the stairs, and what they saw caused both of them to drop their jaws. Was that even their daughter?

Before Leroy could protest, Hiram Berry put a comforting hand on top of his husband's and wished his daughter a good day at school.

"We have to respect Rachel's right to express herself. Remember when she began dressing provocatively to channel Britney Spears? We still let her go then," Hiram reminded Leroy, still trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his partner.

"As much as I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I really hope that Hudson boy gets it together before this becomes a permanent fixture," Leroy grumbled as the two of them went on with their breakfast, still trying to hope this was just a phase.

"_She's out of control, It's out of control!  
__And I don't care what is happening  
__No getting frustrated, I want to be sedated  
__So I don't care love, come with me  
__Yeah it's doing my head in, you're doing my head in!  
__And I can't change the state of emotion!"_

_

* * *

_

Finn Hudson was early to school, and even he couldn't believe it. The day after Santana's party, after he got off the massive hangover –_Seriously never having anything that ends in –bomb ever again_- , Finn went back to his home and started organizing his shit. Like _really_ organized everything. Suddenly, things he thought he had lost months ago started turning up left and right, and he was stoked to find Puck's copy of Halo 2 –_thank Cheesus, because he could not afford a replacement at the moment_-. After seeing his room clean, he grinned to himself. _I can do this. I can be more than a Lima Loser_. Even if it means starting with the small things.

He started working harder in football, and for once their team really had a shot at Championships. There were still some major problems between the Glee football teammates and Karofsky & Co. but they had to work it out. They had to.

As he reached his locker and took out his Spanish notebook, Finn realized he was also going to have to work his ass off if he was going to bring his grades good enough to get into college. After all, he was a second semester Junior and shit counts now all of sudden. He had brought them up last semester with Rachel's help, but this time he was going to do it himself. _I hope. _

He soon heard the entire hall quiet down, and given how no one at this school never knows how to shut up, this caught Finn's attention. And then he looked up.

Rachel Berry was walking –_scratch that, she was definitely strutting_- though the McKinley like she owned the place. And looking like that, she at least owned everyone's attention. Wearing a short navy pleated skirt with lace knee-highs and a low cut sweater, she looked like Rachel Berry, _just way sexier_. With messy waves and smudged eyeliner, Rachel's appearance made you wonder what she was up to last night, which made Finn's fist clench involuntarily. Like Rachel's fathers, he was reminded of when she dressed up like Britney Spears but this was like a hundred times worse, because at least he was her boyfriend then and could cover her up.

But even Finn had to admit, this was weird. When Rachel dressed up in the schoolgirl outfit, she couldn't believe the effect she had on people. This time… it was like she expected it. The confidence would have turned him on if it weren't for the fact that she was egging it on, blowing kisses and winking her way around, and Finn felt his blood boil to new levels.

Before he could even comprehend it, Finn saw David Karofsky move past him with a slushie in hand towards Rachel. Worst part about it was that this time he actually hoped she would get slushied, so she would have to change out of that outfit. But what happened surprised everyone in the hall.

"Hey freak! Who knew underneath those freaky clothes you had a tight little body," Karofsky shouted, licking his lips in anticipation as he prepared to throw his cherry slushie all over her no longer hidden curves. But before he even had the chance to raise his hand, Rachel used some hidden strength to push Karofsky to a locker with her body. With one free hand she knocked his slushie cup out of his hand, and with the other grabbed his collar to bend his neck down. Whispering something so low that no one else could hear, she then pushed his body away, and walked off, but not before giving him a wink to send him off.

"Holy shit…" Karofsky said, but Finn could barely pay attention as Rachel passed by him with a seductive smirk on her face.

And that was how Rachel Berry started making a name for herself in McKinley High School.

"Okay, please tell me y'all saw that epic showdown between Miss Diva and Karofsky this morning," Mercedes exclaimed to all of Glee as she walked in, noting how said "Miss Diva" wasn't here yet. _Strange, she's always here first…_

"I was late, having your license taken away makes shit so fucking difficult. And if this showdown has to do with how hot Berry looks like now, I really wanna know," Puck added in, watching as most of the Glee guys nodded and the Glee girls looked pissed off at the guys but still curious.

"Karofsky was about to give Rachel a slushie facial, when she pushed him up against a locker, and said something that had him frozen for at least twenty minutes. He didn't even notice me, and he was standing in front of my locker," Artie explained, a reverent tone in his voice. He had never seen Dave Karofsky up close without a slushie in his face. Rachel Berry had officially achieved a God-like status in his eyes.

"If RuPaul thinks just because she hid her man hands, she can instantly become popular, she has another thing coming," Santana commented, earning a glare not only from Puck and Finn, but surprisingly from Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Mike as well.

"Hey you know what? Kudos to her for doing what she wants now. We all let her feel like shit, and now she's doing something about it without our help," Tina said, still feeling guilty over not really ever defending Rachel before.

"Why thank you Tina, I'll let you know, I really appreciate it," a voice came from outside the choir room, before the petite body the voice belonged to came in, an unfamiliar guy following her.

"Isn't that Hank Saunders from the hockey team?" Quinn whispered to Sam, still trying to process this change in the popularity axis while Sam nodded.

"Thanks for carrying my books all day, Hank," Rachel said sweetly, as he nodded dumbly, his eyes glued to her lace-clad legs. Finn was pretty sure he was subconsciously bringing his fists closer to that asshole's face.

"So have you thought about us going out on Friday at Breadstix?" Hank asked finally bringing his gaze up to Rachel's face.

"I'll text you later, when I have some time. Bye, Hank!" Rachel exclaimed hastily, pushing him out of the room, despite his protests that she didn't even have his phone number.

"Hasn't he had a girlfriend for like two years? He's like one of the only people at McKinley I haven't gotten it on with," Santana asked, pissed off at all this attention RuPaul was suddenly getting.

"Yeah, he broke up with her this morning," Rachel said airily, grabbing a seat in the back instead of up front with Finn like she used to. Quinn looked on expectantly at Santana waiting for an offensive outburst, but Santana just looked impressed.

"So Little Miss Diva, are you gonna tell us what you said Azimio for him to into a coma for half an hour?" Mercedes questioned, causing everyone to involuntarily lean in, so they could hear everything perfectly.

Rachel just snorted. _Rachel never snorts, she thinks it's "unladylike"_ _or whatever_.

"Well it doesn't take much to send that imbecile into a coma, but I told him there were much more productive things he could do to get me sticky and wet," Rachel explained nonchalantly as everyone else just stared at her in shock.

"Berry…Marry me." Puck was the first to croak out, earning a strong glare from Quinn and an elbow to the ribs from Finn.

"But seriously Rachel, what's going on? I've never seen you act like this before," Tina asked, giving Finn some relief that someone was finally asking questions that he wanted to find answers to.

"Well Tina, after spending time with various people over break, I've realized instead of directly trying to figure out who I am and what I want, I need to enjoy being 17. I've acted like an adult all my life, it's time I do things I want to do. You know? Wreak havoc and turn the school upside down and everything. Get in a little trouble and break some hearts," Rachel clarified, and Finn couldn't help but feel bitter than she never relayed any of this to him before.

"Well as touching as I'm sure that is, I hope you realize after the dumbasses of McKinley High see that underneath the look you're still a freak, no one's going to be interested in you" Santana put in snidely, excited to watch Berry's face crumple. It did not such thing.

"Oh piss off, your sluttiness. Don't be mad because all I had to do was change an outfit to get guys' attention, while keeping your legs open for everyone and a boob job won't do that for you," Rachel spit back –while the rest of the group looked on in shock again-, feeling impressed at herself for standing up to Santana before the guilt from the words she used to do it.

At that time Mr. Schuester walked in, brows furrowed and a frown etched in upon his face.

"You guys we have a problem. Coach Sylvester moved the Cheerios competition to the same day as the football team's Championships, and Principal Figgins needs the Glee club to do a performance for the halftime show," Mr. Schue explained, his brain going a mile a minute at trying to figure out how to let them know about the worst part.

"So what's the problem?" Brittany asked, clearly unaware that she was now required to be in two places at once.

"The problem is, we're not going to have enough people because obviously you three are going to stick with the Cheerios," Rachel piped in, sending Santana a snarky glance her way.

"Hey wait a minute, that's not fair. Not all of us completely jump ship when things go wrong," Finn shot back, watching Rachel's eyes widen and Quinn passing a thankful smile.

_Finn- 1, Rachel- 0_

At that point, Artie turned his face and muttered, "Oh, dear God…" causing everyone to look in his direction. The rest of the McKinley High Titans were now in the choir room.

"So this is what the ladies' lounge looks like," Azimio commented, grinning wickedly as he saw Puck's mouth set into a hard line.

"Where's Coach Bieste? She told us to meet her here," Karofsky added, pointedly averting his gaze away from Rachel, much to her amusement. _He was proving to be quite fun to mess with_.

Within seconds, Coach Bieste entered, gesturing for the Titans to take a seat before Mr. Schuester delivered the news.

"New Directions, say hello to your new teammates this week," Mr. Schue blurted as quickly as possible, horrified as he saw the next thirty seconds go in slow motion.

It started with Mercedes screaming "Oh hell to the naw, Mr. Schue", to Azimio kicking the chairs down, and finally to Puck grabbing the nearest guitar and rearing it like a baseball bat. It ended with Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste restraining their kids with as much force as they possibly could, both of them feeling dismal over their previous hopes to establish a bond between the two groups.

* * *

When Rachel Berry the next morning, she knew had a dilemma. Now she wasn't going to lie and say the attention bothered her. It definitely did not when Hank Saunders, the charming senior captain of the hockey team, decided to follow her around like a puppy all day yesterday, or when the A/V club wanted to make a show about her –_sorry A/V club, but E!'s True Hollywood Story will be the only one to get rights to a Rachel Berry show_-, but she couldn't get Finn Hudson's bitter face out of her mind. Because no matter how upset she was over Finn sleeping with Santana "Hopez", she was always going to care about his wellbeing, and she knew she had really hurt him by kissing Puck.

_That's it! I'm going to go to him, tell him I'm sorry, and become friends again_. _Because that's the only way I'm going to finally prove that I've moved on and become the better person._

And that's the thought she stuck with as she walked into McKinley High, everyone's eyes set on her once again in another new outfit, a floral print mini dress with a cropped leather jacket. Her eyes did not stray though, as she marched straight towards Finn's locker only to see him talking intensely with Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray.

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
__And I've been doing just fine  
__Gotta gotta be down  
__Because I want it all"_

"I know you, Quinn. If it weren't for the popularity that Cheerio's brings you, you would be picking Glee." Finn anxiously pressured her, unbelieving that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were all forced to quit Glee this morning.

"You are so naïve, Finn. I can not have this conversation with you anymore," Quinn exhaled, walking away because she was frustrated that he kept making her feel so guilty.

Finn closed his locker forcefully before turning around to find his more recent ex-girlfriend standing in front of him.

He couldn't help but let his eyes glaze over her body, what he once claimed as his and only his. Honestly, one of the main reasons he liked her animal sweaters and her cute colored tights was pretty selfish – he'd be the only person to know how amazing she was behind all of it. _Well I used to be._ And with that, he snapped out of his lust-induced haze.

"_It started out with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this?"_

"So they quit Glee?" she asked quietly, and Finn could feel some of the pent up tension build at what he was grasping as a haughty tone.

"If you came here to say 'I told you so', you just stop now," Finn snapped with a hint of vindication as she appeared taken aback.

"I didn't want to be right, Finn. I came here to talk about something else," Rachel snapped back impatiently, trying to breathe in and out to avoid punching him in the face.

"Well what is it?" Finn asked, tired of the feeling of this huge weight on his shoulders he's had since…well since he and Rachel broke up.

Rachel took another deep breath. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. For kissing Puck and messing up your friendship with him. I want us to try to be friends," Rachel said as quickly as possible, apologies not one of her strongest suits.

Finn just looked on incredulously before it hit him. "For the sake of Glee club, right? You just don't get it Rachel. You can't just play games with me, and then think everything's going to be alright," he huffed.

"You th-thin-, You think I'm playing _games_ with you? You don't know the first things about playing games, Finn Hudson. You want to see me play games? Alright then, you just wait till Glee then," she sputtered and went off to class before giving him a chance to retaliate.

"_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."_

_

* * *

_

"So after much consideration to the fact that we're going to be playing halftime and entertaining our largest crowd so far, I've come up with a decision I think we can all be proud of. We're going to be performing the pop anthem 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson, mashed up with the spooky 'Heads Will Roll' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs," Mr. Schuester exclaimed, piquing the interest of members of both New Directions and the Titans.

"Don't get me wrong, I love me some MJ, but isn't that kind of…tacky?" Mercedes asked, getting some head nods of agreement.

"And pop music is so ga- errrr...girly," Azimio commented, only narrowly avoiding getting a detention from Mr. Schuester.

"Actually it's not. The great thing about pop music is that it can be manipulated in so many different ways because it's so versatile. New Directions, why don't we show them something?" Mr. Schuester pleaded, hoping someone would take the initiative. It was then that Will Schuester realized how much Rachel acted as the backbone of the team. With one last pleading look directed at her, she nodded and stood up.

"Well alright, I'm dedicating this song to those who can't take my new boost in self-confidence seriously and think it's coming off as too 'sexy'," Rachel explained, daring anyone to bite back. Without Santana and Quinn around, there was no one. Everyone was too busy staring as the music began and Rachel took off her leather jacket.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
__All cause I was making out with your friend"_

Rachel began to sing and sent a wink off at Puck, and Finn froze knowing exactly what she meant when she said she would show him how she "played games." He unintentionally growled, especially as the football players began to catcall at her seductive struts.

"_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
__I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun  
__You're on your knees  
__Begging please, stay with me  
__But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy"_

Rachel couldn't help but go over everyone as she sang, touching them in one small way or another. She especially couldn't help but grin as Sam's face reddened when she messed with his hair. _Take that Fabray_.

"_So what if I go out on a million dates  
__You never call or listen to me anyway  
__I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
__Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play"_

Using that verse to specifically ignore Finn, Rachel went over to the Titans, making sure they took in every word that came out of her mouth, though she was positive their thoughts were definitely in another place, especially when she mentioned wanting to play.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
__Boy, I like messing in your bed  
__Yeah, I am messing with your head  
__When I'm messing with you in bed"_

Rachel had made a point to walk up to Finn to sing that verse to him. She took great pleasure in watching his knuckles go white, knowing that he was thinking about all those times she'd "mess with him" on her bed. This felt so much stronger than when she had sang him "Gives You Hell."

"_All my life I've been good,  
__But now I'm thinking 'What The Hell?'  
__All I want is to mess around  
__And I don't really care about  
__If you love me  
__If you hate me  
__You can't save me"_

At the main chorus, she had gotten everyone to stand and sing along, even some football players –Karofsky stayed in his corner, still looking disturbed by their encounter-, and everyone clapped and hollered as it came to an end.

"If all the girls do what she just did, I'm in," Azimio pitched, and soon all the guys were pounding each other's backs, grateful to have come to an agreement. Mr. Schue sent her an appreciative smile, but all Rachel could feel was some of that post-Christmas emptiness come back. She didn't want this anger; she just wanted to _move on with her life_. She slipped out while everyone celebrated the agreement.

* * *

The Championship game was complete success. Although they were losing in the first and second quarter, the energy the halftime gave the team pulled them through, and they won by the scrape of their teeth. It was official, the Titans were back to ruling the school and no one was going to threaten their reputation.

Even though Star Quarterback Finn Hudson was majorly stoked about the win – he did just get called MVP after all-, he couldn't help but feel like there was something obvious missing. And more than likely he knew what –_or who _- it was, he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

Taking his time to shower and get out of his heavy and sweaty football gear for the last time, Finn realized he left his Spanish book in his locker and he had a test for it coming up. As he reached it, he noticed Quinn also in the empty halls, no Cheerio uniform on and looking completely vulnerable.

"Quinn?" he asked, walking up to her wondering why she wasn't out celebrating the Cheerio's likely win at the competition.

"The Cheerios are temporarily disbanded. Coach Sylvester got in major trouble with the board for trying to get Brittany into that dangerous human canon. I'm not head cheerleader anymore," Quinn said dejectedly, still repeating the night over in her head.

"Hey come on now, that doesn't mean you're no one. You're still welcome in Glee, you know that," Finn tried to comfort her putting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that? It makes me remember why I loved you," she commented, before leaning up to give him a kiss. _Woah_._ What the hell is going on?_

And with that Quinn Fabray leaned away, and walked off, leaving Finn Hudson in a pool of confused thoughts.

"_But it's just the price I pay  
__Destiny is calling me  
__Open up my eager eyes  
__'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside."_

_

* * *

_

**Songs**:  
Kenna – Out of Control (State of Emotion)  
The Killers – Mr. Brightside  
Avril Lavigne – What The Hell?

**Author's Note**: So within a span of 6 hours, my story has changed into 5 different directions. Guesses on where it's going? Suggestions? I'll take anything. I'm a greedy little review addict after all. **P.S.** Random fact but, What The Hell was pretty much the inspiration for this story (sadly) and then I just kind of let my imagination do all the work.


	7. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews/love/hits/everything, you guys are amazing! This chapter is going to be a little Finn-centric but I hope you guys know, Finn's going to need to grow up if he and Rachel ever have a shot at getting back together. And if you get to the end of the chapter, there's an important note that I know **NONE** of you are going to want to miss out on. Enjoy! **P.S.** lots of love to my beta, i-am-a-nerdfighter for emailing me back at random hours even when she has her own story to write!

* * *

The next weeks were a blur for Finn Hudson. Between completing all his missing assignments for classes –_Jesus, did I miss like half a semester or something?_-, running Glee Club as the lone captain, and studying for the SAT's, he wasn't sure when he had time for anything else but sleeping and eating. But every now and then he could feel his thoughts drift other things…or people. At the forefront of those repressed thoughts were Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, the only two girls he's ever dated –_unless you count Suzie Carmichael, but that was like kindergarten_-, and the only girls he's ever really given his heart to.

With Rachel, he felt _everything_. Even though he thought everything between them was so foreign, when they were together he felt at home. Just a deep sense of comfort that he would always have this. _But that kiss with Quinn_… He just couldn't describe the shakes it gave him. It was different, and exhilarating, and he couldn't remember what Quinn's kisses had felt like for him before. He just needed to figure out if that feeling was a one-time thing or did it mean something more. _Maybe, then I can stop thinking about Rachel…But how am I gonna get to kiss her again with Sam always around?_

Frustrated, he soundly knocked his head on the desk, causing his calendar notebook to open up. It was then he noticed…_Valentine's Day is in less than a week_. This time Finn's plan was foolproof. He was positive of it.

* * *

Rachel Berry made a promise to herself that she would start going to the synagogue more. Why? Because after years of agony and prayer, she was finally getting what she wanted.

The Cheerios had disbanded after Coach Sylvester's reckless choice at the Cheer Regionals competition, and the social hierarchy had taken a major hit. Since the Cheerios had no idea what life was like before popularity, they were completely lost in the crowd, and the spot in the social chain was now wide open. And as luck would have it, since Rachel was the last person to catch the attention of the school, it would seem she was the person set to fill it.

So it was with an air of smugness as she walked into McKinley High with a tight black bodycon skirt and a forest green sweater with an owl on it (testing the waters slightly on how far her newfound popularity could stretch), only to find a majority of the girls taking note of her style and movement. _So this is what it's like to be a star_.

As she neared her locker though, Rachel ended up coming face to face with none other than Azimio, a sardonic grin plastered on his face.

"Hey sweetcheeks," Azimio commented while salaciously looking up and down her body, "we know McKinley's looking for new popular chick, but don't think you gotta prove it to the Titans first, if you know what I mean. Teasing won't get you very far, after all. Consider it your first warning before you end up back in Loserville." He finished his small speech before taking one more look at her legs and then walked off to catch up with Karofsky.

_Karofsky_… It still amused Rachel how he refused to look at her since their…incident. _He'd be the easiest to seduce_… Rachel grinned. She was about to stage a social upheaval of mass proportions. If only that could go on college applications…

* * *

Before Mr. Schuester had a chance to open his mouth in Glee later that afternoon, a voice had popped in, and to everyone's surprise it was not Rachel Berry's. It was Finn's.

"Is it okay if I say something before we start, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, not really waiting for the permission because he was so excited.

"So everyone knows that I'm this year's MVP of the football team, which makes me basically the most popular guy at school. And now that I'm the lone captain of the team, I thought I would try and bring the two together," Finn began causing everyone to look on eagerly, excited to have a chance to raise their place up in the social scale at McKinley, "so I'm using my popularity to have a Kissing Booth on Valentine's Day to raise money for Nationals."

Finn couldn't have looked more excited as he finished giving his news, but everyone just looked on confused. _How would this bring up our popularity again_?But Finn noticed Quinn's eyes widen in the realization of his plan, and that only caused his grin to go wider.

"So basically if the girls kiss you, they get to be more popular, but what about us? I'm pretty sure none of the guys will get any street credit for making out with the football captain," Artie pointed out, a little frustrated at Finn's ignorance. The rest of the guys nodded, as well as Rachel who couldn't help but still feel the pains from the thought of him kissing other girls.

For the rest of Glee, Rachel practiced along with the group but her mind was racing at miles per minute. _Is he just trying to make a point by kissing other girls? I know he hasn't forgiven me, but this is pretty cruel, even for him_. _And there has to be a way that the Glee guys can become popular too. I mean if I'm getting more popular, surely anyone else has the same chance…_ _Maybe I can tie the two together… Upstage Finn and get everyone popular!_

Before she could even realize, Glee had ended for the day and everyone had started packing up to leave.

"Hey guys?" Rachel called out to Sam, Artie, Mike, and Puck, as they looked towards her. "Can you guys hold up for a bit, I want to talk to you about something."

After everyone but them left, Rachel began what she thought was a pretty good idea. "I know you guys are pretty upset about Finn excluding you guys on his quest to get Glee popular, and I can understand. It's just not fair. And I know I'm not captain so I don't get to demand it from you guys, but I thought there's another possible way to bring us to the top. Are you guys down?" Rachel explained, watching with hope as the guys began to look at each other, conversation being exchanged through their eyes.

"Where do we start?" Sam questioned, and Rachel couldn't help but jump up at the prospect of bringing her group closer together. Things were looking brighter than they had in a while. _At least they seem like it.._

_

* * *

_

"Why are we even bothering, no one's even buying tickets from us!" Puck shouted in fury, fairly close to throwing his guitar at the wall. They were all practicing songs in the auditorium, until Puck decided to throw his tantrum.

While Rachel's plan to throw a charity show on Valentine's Day had excited the guys and brought them closer to Rachel than ever before, the moral had been brought down to an all time low after almost no one bought tickets from them.

"Look guys, I know you don't feel like it's true, but trust me when I say I have a plan! It'll work and then the entire school is going to want to be at this show," Rachel exclaimed, exasperated at having to assure Puck of her plan. _How the hell does Lauren put up with him?_

"Come on guys, it's not like we have any better ideas. I believe in Rachel," Sam added, and Rachel felt herself flushing somewhat in pride at his response.

Over the past couple of weeks, Sam Evans could feel himself empathizing with the petite brunette. People kind of never really give her a chance, and although Sam was ever the loyal boyfriend, even he couldn't help but notice Rachel's new look positively. And while he could see the faults as well as anyone else could, no girl deserved the disrespect Hudson treated her with.

For Rachel, she was just happy there was someone on her side. After leaving the comfort of her Vocal Adrenaline friends, she felt alone once again, and the vouch of belief meant more than Sam probably realized.

The rest of the guys sided with Sam on this one, taking notice of Rachel's efforts and deciding it was about time she got some support. She looked onto them gratefully.

Puck had no choice but to relent. "Fine Berry. But if we haven't sold more tickets by the morning of Valentine's Day, I'm out. Puckzilla only performs for sold out crowds."

Rachel only giggled before taking it from the top.

* * *

"Hello? Is this someone's idea of a prank, because they're fucking idiots then! They know I will find out who and then kick their ass," Dave Karofsky bellowed as he waited around in the dark parking lot behind the McKinley High track field. Earlier that day, he got a note in his locker to meet there if he wanted the greatest time of his life, and well, he wasn't one to turn that down.

As he waited he noticed, a car pull up next to him, and his jaw dropped as he saw the driver come out. It was none other than Rachel Berry, in a tight-fitted black corset dress, breasts and ass pushed up and out, paired with dangerous ribbon stilettos.

"Hello David," she breathed out, and for one of few times in his life Karofsky felt scared of someone half his height.

"W-w-why did you ask me to come here?" Karofsky stammered, more frightened as a slightly feral smile appeared on Rachel Berry's face as she slid closer. Soon he was backed up into his car, and she felt too close.

"Well I did promise you the best time of your life, didn't I?" she asked before trailing a lone finger down his chest, causing him to gulp in fear.

"Why would I want you, you're just a freak!" he managed to push out, feeling more and more uncomfortable as she stayed so close to him.

"I'm some kind of freak alright," Rachel commented, before licking her lips slightly in anticipation. She then began to lean in, and that's where Dave Karofsky freaked.

"No! I don't want to kiss you, or any other girl! Leave me the fuck alone!" he bellowed, before pushing her away and sitting on his knees, trying to fix his breathing.

"How long have you known?" Rachel asked quietly, kneeling down besides Karofsky. It had taken her a couple seconds to process what he just said, but the more she thought about it, the easier he was to understand. _Karofsky was just scared of his own feelings_.

"I don't know what you're talking about, freak" he said fiercely, attempting to glare at her, but unable to when she looked at him with those sad and knowing eyes. But Rachel knew that she had an agenda to fill, and while he wasn't able to deal with himself, she knew how to use this to her advantage.

"Look David, I'm not going to tell anyone about this," Rachel said gently, causing him to look up in surprise, "but you're going to have to do two things for me. The first is to swear you're never going to bully any more people, especially the Glee club. The second is that you get everyone you know to go to the Charity show I'm throwing tomorrow for Valentine's Day. If you can do those, your secret is safe with me."

"No way!" Karofsky replied in anger, "Who would believe you anyways, you have no proof and no one's here!"

Rachel simply pointed to her car. "I have a video camera recording everything right now as we speak. And while I'm understanding, don't think that everyone else will."

Dave just looked at her with resigned shock. _How the hell was he going to deal with this?_ He really had no other choice though, so he nodded sadly, as she got up.

However, she outreached a hand towards Dave, "I know you probably won't want to but just know, that I'm always around to talk David. I understand a little better you think."

Rachel helped Karofsky get up, and then left in her car. _Rachel Barbra Berry had just won the revolution._

_

* * *

_

"Finn, I can't believe you. I'm not going to kiss you, you know," Quinn complained, as she looked into the face of her ex-boyfriend.

Finn Hudson was close to closing his Kissing Booth for the day, after raising about $250 and trying to wipe his last kiss off his mouth –Santana of course, who had to give him the sloppiest kiss of his life. He had to say that it was pretty impressive how many girls wanted to kiss him now that he was MVP. And he couldn't help but gloat to himself how Quinn looked ready to kill all the girls who had laid their lips on him. But even that couldn't stop him from wondering if Rachel would show up. Because despite how much he wanted to know if what him and Quinn experienced was more than just a single kiss, he also wanted Rachel to fight for him too. _Didn't she think we were worth it?_ But Finn shook off that thought, it was leading to dangerous territory he didn't want to face.

"Then why are you still standing here? You just can't deal with the fact that you might feel something still," Finn declared, knowing he had gotten her by the way she stood frozen.

"Look I am going to do this, just to prove to you that there is nothing between us, and I have a boyfriend who I care about a lot," Quinn said, before slamming down a dollar and giving Finn a kiss.

And there it was. The fireworks he knew he had felt the last time, but even stronger because he was waiting for it. But just as quickly as it had started, the kiss had ended, but both teenagers couldn't help but look at each other. _Maybe the reason me and Rachel never worked out was because I wasn't over Quinn_.

Before he knew it, Quinn leaned up again but this time to whisper in his ear, "Meet me at the auditorium after the show."

He smiled goofily, but then caught up with her words, "Wait, what show?"

"Berry and the Glee boys are throwing a charity show to raise some money for Nationals too. I kinda want to watch this disaster happen," Quinn commented before walking towards the gym, Finn following bitter, and even more confused than before.

Both were surprised to see the gym almost packed with people, all of them surrounding a makeshift stage that had Puck, Artie, Mike, Sam and Rachel on it. All the boys were wearing matching outfits, complete with red suspenders and bow-ties, but it was Rachel who stood out in a black satin dress with red wrap around heels.

They had just finished a song, a cover of "Kiss Me" by Six Pence None the Richer Quinn thinks, and the crowd continued to roar and clap in admiration. Finn looked on in disbelief as he could hear everyone chatter about how cool they all were, or how hot Rachel and the guys looked. Rachel began to speak, and the crowd quieted down.

"Wow, thank you guys for coming, you have no idea how much it means to all of us here that you're supporting us and the Glee club by being here! Unfortunately this is our last song for the show," Rachel paused as a bunch of loud boo's erupted from the rowdy audience until they quieted down, "but if you want to see even better work we'd love to have you guys attend and support us at Regionals! If we win, we get to go to New York and bring home a trophy for McKinley! How does that sound?" Rachel goaded the audience, and they ate it up. Even Finn couldn't help but look on with pride, happy that she was finally getting what she wanted, but disappointed at what it took to get there. _She wouldn't have stayed with you when she became a big Broadway star anyways_…

"So for this last song, I'm going to have call upon our rhythm guitarist, Sam Evans to complete the set with a bit of a mainstream love song for all you valentines. Or shall I say… Beliebers. Hope you like it," Rachel concluded as she messed up Sam's hair before letting him join her at the microphone. If Finn was drinking something, he would have started choking on what he started to hear.

"_You know you love me, I know you care  
__Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
__You want my love, you want my heart  
__And we will never ever ever be apart  
__Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
__We're just friends, what are you saying  
__Said there's another, Look right in my eyes  
__My first love broke my heart for the first time,"_

Sam was serenading the crowd to Justin Bieber? _How old is he, 12?_ Finn and Quinn stared at each other, trying to understand what was happening in front of them. And why exactly Sam was singing a duet with Rachel? But then she began to sing with him, and even the two of them couldn't deny how their voices flowed.

"_And I was like Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
__Like baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

At this point, Sam and Rachel began to hop and dance along, pretty badly, but the crowd seemed to love it, joining in on their strange hip bumps and laughter through words.

"_For you, I would have done whatever  
__And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
__And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
__I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
__And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
__And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
__I'm going down, down, down, down  
__And I just can't believe my first love would be around."_

Before the final chorus started, Sam and Rachel nodded at each other, and before Finn or Quinn could comprehend it, Sam had picked Rachel up and threw her into the crowd for her to surf. If Finn hadn't had a quick heart attack and the strong urge to kill Sam Evans, he would have found it epic. But instead, he was standing next to Quinn at the edge of gym as the song ended and Rachel had found herself back on stage, catapulted into the arms of the four guys who were fist pumping their newfound popularity. Finn felt his hand being squeezed, and he looked down to Quinn who was nudging her head towards the auditorium. _Eyes on the prize, Hudson, you're still the most popular guy in school._ But it didn't help the emptiness he felt inside.

* * *

As soon as they had reached the stage of the auditorium, Quinn Fabray grabbed the shoulders of Finn Hudson and pulled his lips down to hers, desperately trying to ignore the jealousy she had felt by Sam and Rachel's performance. Quinn was only in high school, she wasn't looking for love. She had plans to escape the town of Lima and having a boy attached would not help. Besides, with Finn's new MVP popularity they would be a shoe-in at Prom, and anything to get noticed would help her in the long run. But to feel jealous over a performance? It left scary thoughts in Quinn's mind, and she needed to forget them.

For Finn, he couldn't help but think about the last time he had shared a kiss on this stage…with Rachel. She told him if he wanted to, he could kiss her. And he kinda wanted to know if she still felt that way. But now he had fireworks, and he was going to distract himself as best he could with them. It helped him forget about it all: Rachel, school, the future, everything.

In fact they were both so distracted with making themselves forget the world, they didn't even notice the footsteps of two people grabbing some leftover equipment from their set.

In fact it wasn't until they broke the kiss to get oxygen that they had turned their head to the side to see Sam and Rachel frozen by the side of the stage.

"Quinn?" Sam questioned, trying desperately to remember the last time they had argued or fought, just trying to make some sense out of the situation he had just seen. When he couldn't, he ran out, Quinn following desperately though she really honestly didn't know why. She did what she had set out to do. _But why did it hurt so bad?_

Finn, unsurprisingly, was at a loss of words. What could he say that would make this better anyhow? They weren't dating, _again_, but it didn't matter because he was so tired of hurting her repeatedly.

Rachel slowly walked up to him, and Finn prepared himself for getting slapped or punch. He knew it was well deserved. But he didn't get that. He didn't even get any tears.

"You know, I've never called you stupid before," Rachel said detachedly, not even seeming as if she was talking to Finn, "sure you've done a lot of dumb things, but I always knew your heart was in the right place so it hardly made you dumb. But this? You wouldn't forgive me for kissing a boy who meant nothing after we broke up, but you forgive the girl who got pregnant and lied to you about it? I've always put you up on a pedestal, but now… I don't even know what I would put you up as. But getting back with Quinn makes you a real idiot in my eyes. Nothing more."

And without one tear in her eye, she walked off, leaving Finn to his own thoughts and misery. What he thought would get him back on track, did the exact opposite, and he was as lost as ever. There was no chance for him and Rachel to get back together now.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Rachel Berry had been asked by multiple people to sit by them at lunch. Although extremely polite, she refused every single one of those invitations, stating she was saving some seats for some other people. It was her old corner table, where she would once try to brush out the slushie out of her hair and practice her Tony's speech for when she would win. But today this lone table held the Glee club, stronger than ever and more together than she had ever seen them. Lauren and Tina were giggling over their boyfriends, and Mike had high-fived her before sitting down. But through all that, she just wanted to curl up in a bed and cry, despite the fact she still hadn't let herself. Thankfully she didn't even have to see either of _them_ today, Santana told her she had given Finn mono, but it did nothing to ease the ache of the real end of her relationship with Finn Hudson. Before she could give in and let herself cry, she felt a tap at her shoulder and turned around. It was Sam.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sam asked, pointing towards the empty chair to Rachel's right. She simply nodded before prodding at her spinach salad once more. When a couple more minutes went by with an awkward silence between them, Sam poked her in the side, startling her.

"It's going to be okay, you know? We're going to get past this," Sam whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the rest of the club.

"I know," was all Rachel said, "I have to."

* * *

**Songs:  
_Ray Charles- Georgia On My Mind_  
**_Six Pence None The Richer - Kiss Me  
__Justin Bieber - Baby _

**Important Author's Note: **And that was chapter 7 for all you readers! The whole crowd surfing-Rachel was inspired from me getting to do the same at a Starfucker (if you haven't listened to them, go do it NOW) concert in West Hollywood this weekend–if you're ever in LA, the Troubadour is the venue to be at! I hope you really liked it, and although I know you're having your doubts, just remember Finchel is always endgame in my story! Even if it takes a lot of change and development to get there, I'd like to think of this as the natural progression of a real relationship. Despite the fact that I might have turned the love triangle into a love hexagon, I know you guys will still love and review for me, (riiiiight?) At least 10 reviews, get you guys a new chapter (Though once you read the important part, I'm sure I'll be getting a lot more than that)

**IMPORTANT PART STARTS HERE**. So I know many of you guys are going to want to kill me after I tell you this, so thank goodness you all don't know who I am. My friend happens to work at this place called the Saban Theatre in Beverly Hills (where they shot the Sectionals/Regionals episodes for all you super Gleeks) and she scored me tickets for PaleyFest held there, where I get to attend a panel Q&A session with the cast of Glee & hopefully meet them after (my friend's still working on that)! Anyways since I will definitely be there for the Q&A portion at least, I know they let the audience ask a couple questions, so if you have any questions you are just DYING to have asked, let me know! I'll ask the most common one requested or the one that is most unique. You have until Wednesday (the event is Wednesday night at 7PST) to let me know, so get your thinking caps on! Until next time, readers!

**P.S.** I'm addicted to parantheses and dashes if you can't tell.


	8. I Feel It All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So PaleyFest was amazing! Such an incredible experience and driving next to Cory Montieth and his car for three blocks down Wilshire Blvd. (after the festival) is without a doubt one of the craziest couple of minutes of my life. There were lots of coy answers, **TONS** of spoilers, and some of the cutest moments I've ever seen of the cast (Jenna showed up in Kevin's tie).

But anyways I think we can all agree that Original Song was an amazing episode and man am I happy Rachel is finally getting some deserved recognition even though I'm dying from this month-long hiatus. Anyways this chapter is a little bit of BIOTA/Sexy/Original Song mixed together with my own personal additions and edits. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

William Schuester had been called many things over the past two years, many of those names, which had come from the mind of the devil, incarnate Sue Sylvester, but oblivious was not one of them. However, as Will walked into Glee for practice the different charge in atmosphere told him he was missing something big.

The first collection of kids that he saw, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie, looked downright furious. In all honesty, Will had never seen all four of them resemble each other so accurately in the way their scowls seemed to grow deeper with the time passing.

As he looked on, his vision then passed onto Santana, Brittany, Lauren, and Puck, all who looked confused or smug – _well really it was only Santana who looked smug but by association…_

Last were his Glee club's power couples, Finn, Quinn, Sam, and Rachel. _Wait, that order doesn't look right_. And that was because Finn and Quinn sat together with guilt in their eyes as Sam and Rachel sat together looking at the first group with sad eyes. _What has been going on here?_

_The stress from Regionals finally must be taking a toll on everyone, just look at how mismatched everyone's personalities seem today. Think Will, what can you do help them lighten up…Perfect!_

"Look you guys, I can understand you've been stressed from everything that's been happening lately, and especially with Regionals looming right on us and we don't even have a set list yet. But I really think the only thing that will help us become more productive is we take some time to relax and celebrate. So with that I'm declaring a Glee party over the weekend. You guys deserve it," Will beamed before turning around to write some ideas on parties, completely missing the looks of horror on everyone's faces.

* * *

"Mr. Schue's doing this on purpose isn't he? He's basically asking for one of us to punch Finn or Quinn, I mean seriously! I don't even want to sing with them around, how can Rachel or Sam stand it?" Tina questioned angrily, slamming her locker and turning around to the three other Glee club members she had been sitting with earlier. All of them nodded.

"I just don't get it. Finn's usually a good guy, but this… Sam's like a brother, especially after football." Mike mumbled, unsure of how to voice his opinion when he still didn't even understand how this had happened.

"I say we quit until Finn and Quinn are forced to leave, that way we don't have to see them until they straighten their shit out," Artie commented, and everyone felt determined by his words.

"You will do no such thing, you guys!" a voice belted out causing them to turn around; of course it was Rachel.

"I appreciate the solidarity, I really do, but this won't solve anything. What we need to do, now more than ever is show that we're a united team. Just because we've had some…discrepancies" –Mercedes huffed loudly at this- "doesn't change anything because we're a family and we can get past anything together. That is why I'm throwing the party at my house, and everyone is invited," Rachel explained before looking at them expectantly.

"Look Rachel, we just don't want you to think after all of this we don't have your backs. The way you still care about us after the way we've acted towards you made us realize we don't stand up for you nearly as much as you stand up for us. Just so you know," Mercedes replied, watching as Rachel's lip quivered but the tears never appeared.

"Thanks guys, see you Saturday okay?", she asked before turning around quickly to walk away.

"Rachel!" Tina exclaimed.

"You should really think about being captain again… it's just not the same without you as a leader," she said shyly, the pretense of a stutter completely forgotten.

Rachel gave a small smile in return. "I'll think about it."

"Don't get me wrong, I like this new hot and confident Rachel…but there's just something off. Like something went missing during Winter Break," Mike commented, surprised to see everyone agreeing.

"Yeah… Finn," was the echoing response.

* * *

Finn was almost finished adding some gel in his hair, when he heard a soft knock on his door, revealing Kurt in a freshly pressed outfit complete with suspenders.

"Are you going to Rachel's party?" Kurt asked, surprising his stepbrother.

"Yeah, are you? I thought it was just the Glee club," Finn replied awkwardly, hopefully not sounding mean.

"Rachel invited everyone, it's her first party as a McKinley socialite and I'm bringing Blaine along too. I know Rachel's a friend of mine, but you're now my stepbrother…So I have to ask. Are you sure you're going to be alright going to this?" Kurt questioned, watching sadly as the tall football player in front of him started to harden up in front of him. But then Finn realized he was just trying to be a good friend, and let himself warm up to smaller boy.

"Yeah I'll be alright, I'm being designated driver for Puck anyways. Come on, we can wait for Blaine downstairs and you can tell me how Dalton's been like lately," Finn said, patting Kurt's shoulder before heading down. Kurt couldn't help but notice all the books on Finn's desk before he closed the door. _I swear on my dream Prada boots, I'm living in an alternate universe…

* * *

_

"_Wet ground and the snow is still not falling  
__Circumstances are alarming darling  
__The future is just a word that's how I recall it  
__The past is much more present in our yawning"_

"I bet on my good looks everyone's going to be so fucking happy to see me with the drinks and I bet on my mohawk, Rachel's party has been boring everyone to death without them," Puck commented, wine coolers and beers in hand. But as Finn and Puck parked in front of the Berry house, they noticed just how many cars were surrounding. And when they reached the door, a drunken Azimio opened the door, welcoming his teammates with sloppy pats on the shoulder.

"Heeeeyyyy guys, this party is off the chain! Rachel has this crazy keg, come on!" Azimio slurred, pulling the two of them to the Berry basement, which had been changed to looking like a nightclub. Black lights and hip hop music surrounded them, and Puck couldn't help but mutter a "holy shit" before running towards the keg, his own drinks completely forgotten about.

In this moment, Finn couldn't help but see how weird this situation was. People of every group were at this party, and they were _getting along_. Former Cheerios were chatting up members of the A/V club. The Modern UN club president was playing beer pong with the Public Relations officer of the ASB. There were kids he had never seen –_seriously, do they even go to McKinley_?- and he could have sworn he just saw Azimio trying to hit on the girl from the speech and debate club. This was Twilight Zone worthy, really.

In the corner he could see Quinn brooding while drinking from one of the infamous red party cups, but he couldn't bring himself to go up to her. After Quinn chased Sam and Rachel told Finn off, neither parties could help but feel guilty for their actions. And it's not like they had figured out what they were anyways, and while Sam was sullenly staring in her direction, Finn knew now was not the time to make a decision.

_"But I heard you right_  
_Something was lost from the start_  
_Oh babe, what should we do, what should we say?_  
_Should we give it away?"_

Before he could even think any further on the topic, Puck found his way back to Finn's side, Lauren in tow and his face already red from alcohol.

"Raychullll said everyone drinking can stay the night…. Drink up buddy boy!" Puck declared, before launching himself at Lauren to kiss her senseless. Lauren simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"He needs to sober up before get can get on this jelly," Lauren remarked as both her and Finn helped him up towards the kitchen to find some water. It was there that they found Rachel Berry, looking all kinds of hot in tight jeans and a sequined top, but sitting by herself with a couple shot glasses filled to the brim with dangerous topaz-colored liquid.

"Hey Rachel, awesome party," Lauren commented, and the petite brunette couldn't help but beam. Her party was a success, and about to go down in McKinley history. But all she really wanted to do was drown her misery out.

"Berry, I need to know, where the hell did you get all this alcohol. Are your dad's always this prepared?" Puck questioned, downing a bottle of water that Lauren had pushed towards him.

At this, Rachel grinned pulling a small card out of her back pocket. Finn had to squint to take a good look at it and then his jaw dropped.

"You're 23?" he questioned, and even drunken Puck had to look at him in shock.

"No Frankendumbass, she has the most legit fake I've ever seen, holy shit!" Puck exclaimed, taking it out of her hands and examining the life out of it. "When did you get it?"

"Over winter break," she answered brightly, a slight slur in her voice –_probably from that three tequila shots Santana and I took -_ but even she wasn't drunk enough to realize Finn and Puck would start questioning her how she got it. _Time for a distraction._

Handing Finn, Puck, and Lauren their own shot of Patron, Rachel pushed them towards the basement where she pulled the plug on the speakers and screamed, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" The answer was deafening. Finn, who now could not help but picture Rachel making out with every guy at the party, downed his shot with a shudder and hoped this party would end soon.

* * *

Finn Hudson could feel himself wake up in the morning, but no muscle in his body was ready to acknowledge it. However, as the rays of daylight hit him directly in the face, he was forced to sit up, despite how much he didn't want to. Fluttering his eyes open, he noticed that a bunch of people had ended falling asleep throughout the Berry residence, sprawled up against the various surfaces of the basement.

"Ughhhh…" a soft voice groaned to his right, connected to an arm wrapped around Finn's waist.

_"I feel it all, I feel it all  
__I feel it all, I feel it all  
__The wings are wide, the wings are wide  
__Wild card inside, wild card inside"_

It was Quinn Fabray, hair mussed, lips swollen, and –Finn gulped- a bright hickey on her neck. She flickered her eyes open towards him, and a soft smile graced her appearance. Slowly, she slithered her hand into his locking the fingers and rose up to face him.

"I'm glad we worked things out, Finn. I think we can really make this relationship this time. Thank you for believing in us," she spoke out in a low voice before reaching for him with her other hand and place a soft kiss on his lips, pulling him out of his shock-induced stupor. _What the hell happened last night?_

"I-I-I," Finn began to stutter, trying desperately to process what was going on, before Quinn soundly interrupted him.

"My back hurts so bad from sleeping on the floor. Come on my Mom's probably left for her Christian Book Club, so we can continue this in my room," she continued giving Finn one more sound kiss –_where were those hot fireworks now?_- before helping herself and him off the floor. Quinn pulled him out the door by his hand while he looked down dejectedly. He was so lost in trying to remember the night, he missed Rachel watching the two of them with tears in her eyes as she trudged up to her room.

_"Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
__I'll be the one to hold the gun"_

Rachel Berry had no idea when she had let herself weaken to what other people thought of her. Before Finn Hudson had entered the Glee Club and her word, he was just another face in the popular crowd, one of those people who would watch on as she made it in the world. But then she fell for him, and everything shot to hell. She had to get him to notice her, to fall for her, to play the games and save her from the lonely bubble she had created for herself. Somewhere along the line, she lost herself, and here she was; with a crowd of hungover teenagers passed out in her basement while she finally let herself cry over the mess that was the end of her relationship with Finn Hudson.

"Rachel?" a familiar warm voice called, as Rachel tried feverishly to hide the tears she had been working so hard not to shed. But Sam Evans had to see anyways. And like the gentleman he was raised to be, he immediately came to sit by her side.

"Hey…hey there, talk to me Rachel," he pleaded quietly, trying to gather her into his arms as she tried just as hard to keep out of them.

"I'm ss-s-s-sorry," she replied, the tears still evident in her voice, continuing to keep him at an arm's length.

"Rachel, I know you're a strong person. Hell, you're stronger than all of us put together, but sometimes you need to let people in. We're not all going to hurt you," he pushed, and finally was able to wrap his long arms around her petite body as she finally allowed herself to sob quietly. When those sobs began to shorten, he gently moved her face towards him.

"Want to talk about it now?"

She shook her head and wiped her face, ashamed at allowing herself to stay at the forefront of her thoughts.

"You know, you need to let it out somehow. All this pain. For me, I've been working out. Maybe you can sing your pain? Or write about it," Sam suggested, watching as Rachel began to ponder through it.

"You're right, Sam. And I think you gave me a really good idea of what we should do for Regionals too," she added watching as his face lit up.

"Does this mean you're going to take back your spot as captain? Because Finn really sucks," he said lightly, earning a giggle from the small girl still in his arms.

"Yeah, this time I think I'm going to get it right," was all she said, before walking out of her room with Sam, hands intertwined and ready to face whatever came their way.

* * *

"Break a leg," Finn Hudson murmured to Rachel as he caught her getting ready for her big solo at Regionals. It was the first time he had really spoken to her since her party, and for some reason this was really all he could find himself to voice out.

Rachel looked at him with those wide doe eyes of hers, appraising him carefully and Finn could almost feel her staring right through him. The way only she could.

"I know you got back together with Quinn," was all she said, and Finn couldn't help but put his head down. Finn and Quinn had been putting off publicizing their newfound relationship until after Regionals, trying to save one more major blowout within the team.

"I didn't really understand it at first. How do you forgive someone for doing something so cruel as lying to you about having their child? But then I realized, I would be a hypocrite," Rachel said detachedly, and Finn looked up.

"I forgave Jesse over Winter Break. He came to Shelby's apartment and explained everything to me and we're now friends. He's a part of the reason I found closure. And why I'm pushing myself to be better at accepting myself," she explained, and Finn felt himself gritting his teeth at the mere mention of the poofy-haired ex-boyfriend of Rachel's.

"I hope one day, you and I can become friends. Real friends. Until then, listen carefully to what I'm about to sing. Because I mean every word."

And with that Rachel Berry walked off onto the stage, leaving Finn to contemplate why if everything was beginning to finally settle, all he could feel was emptiness.

_"The truth lies  
__The truth lied  
__And lies divide  
__Lies divide."_

* * *

_**Sondre Lerche - Wet Ground  
**__**Feist- I Feel It All**_

Thanks to everyone who's been alerting and reviewing and loving my story & I'm sorry for how long it took for me to post this chapter (blame a mixture of midterm stress and spring break laziness). Anyways call it a bribe if you will – I already told you I was greedy- but if you leave me a review, regardless whether it's praise or constructive criticism, you'll get a link to the many videos I took at PaleyFest with some pretty sweet moments of the cast :) You guys really make my life with all the love, so please keep doing it! See you guys with the next chapter(:


	9. Collide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything GLEE, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I can't believe I'm at 12,000+ hits and in 8 chapters, you're all so amazing. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post, but hopefully the content will make up for it. This chapter will be a little Samchel-centric but I promise you guys are getting closer to what you've been waiting for. And… I might be raising the rating level for it too ;) Like I said before, I'm giving both Rachel and Finn the opportunity to do some growing and if it were a real life relationship, both of them need to see what life would really be like without the other. Hopefully I manage to try and keep the emotions realistic, but please without further ado, please enjoy & review!

* * *

"I can't believe you know N'avi, How many times did you watch the movie to learn? It definitely took me at least thirty."

"Wow… I've actually only seen the movie once. I was going to audition for Avatar on Ice so I-"

"THERE'S AN AVATAR ON ICE?"

"Well, as I was saying before you interrupted me, I was going to audition so I researched the N'avi Dictionary online, but they've postponed it for a couple more years. Something about James Cameron being too controlling on the production…"

"That's so cool Rachel…"

"Irayo, Sam."

When the N'avi word for "thank you" left the lips of the smiling diva walking by his side towards William McKinley High School that morning, Sam Evans couldn't help but stop and stare at her with his mouth slightly open. It just was not every day that you found a girl – or anyone for that matter- who could converse with you in the language of the movie Avatar. And for that fact, Sam found himself cracking one of the first real smiles he had given since Quinn Fabray took his heart and stomped on it.

* * *

Since winning Regionals, Sam and Rachel had grown pretty close, kindred souls who put their hearts their sleeve and suffered the consequences of it. Although he initially suspected that her newfound popularity and winning MVP would give her an oversized ego, he was pleasantly surprised with her humbled words and appreciation for the club in her speech to the group. And then Finn and Quinn came out publicly with their relationship.

Neither Sam nor Rachel could pretend like Quinn's sugary sweet smile as she paraded down the halls of McKinley with her hand intertwined with Finn's didn't hurt, but they had ironically found solace in each other's company. Suddenly it was Sam coming over to teach her how to skateboard – he always bandaged her up when she fell – and Rachel planning and cooking their balanced meals to keep themselves in shape – Sam wouldn't admit it but he was grateful for someone who didn't treat him weirdly for his obsession with his abs – in order to fill up all of the empty space their significant others left.

And after spending so much time together, Sam couldn't help but notice things about Rachel he had never seen before. Like how he couldn't help but smile everytime she smiled at him. And how her hair naturally curled when she sweat after a long gym session. Or just how someone so strong could be so tiny. But most of all he noticed that he couldn't notice any of these things without comparing them to Quinn. He hated it.

Part of him said it was just the leftover pain of losing your first love. That it was something that would just heal over time. But then he just had to think about how the genuine caring he could see in Quinn's hazel eyes and he was sucked in once again.

He shook his head as if to get his lingering thoughts out of his heads before going back to Rachel, her own doe eyes filled with sympathy as she reached for his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

As the two walked down the halls, Sam became acutely aware of the whispers that had followed their trail. It seems that since Finn and Quinn had gotten back together, gossip had spread like wildfire on the drama behind it, and soon the students of McKinley had taken sides on the situation. Especially with him and Rachel spending more time together, people were dying for some sort of confirmation on a new budding romance. _I'm not like them, it's not like I could just switch partners like that_.

Rachel never noticed it though, because popularity was now just a way to make sure no more "losers" would get slushied. After all, these were all the same people who mocked her on a daily basis before she manipulated her way to the top.

"Hey, I'm going to get some water from the fountain, meet you at your locker?" Sam asked, pulling both of them out of their reverie. She just nodded and headed over, as he pretended like her eyes weren't glued at the couple talking across the hall.

As Sam walked off, he couldn't help but notice how Finn's gaze remained solely on Rachel as Quinn continued to talk to him, and it made his teeth grind in annoyance. Why the hell would Quinn want someone who was so hung up on someone else that he wouldn't even pay attention to her?

When he began his way back from the fountain to Rachel's locker, he saw Finn make a beeline towards that direction as well.

"Why do you have so many bandages on your legs?" he heard Finn question her, a concerned edge to his tone that Sam had never heard before.

"It's no big deal Finn, Sam has been trying to teach me how to skateboard these past couple weeks, and I've fallen a couple time," Rachel replied evenly, although Sam knew she felt that even having a conversation with him caused her to revert back to "old needy" Rachel.

"How do you have all this time to spend with Sam now? What happened to dance and vocal practice? Or your tutoring sessions with the elementary kids?" he questioned bitterly, and before Sam went to stop his interrogation, he had to stop and think about it for a second. _Wait, Rachel does all of that? She hasn't mentioned it before… _

"I quit all of those after winter break, Finn. I needed some time to myself and to reevaluate what my dreams are," she responded detachedly, making Sam see all his hard work to move on with Rachel go down the drain. He needed to intervene, and fast.

"Hey Rach! Thanks for waiting for me," Sam interrupted, throwing a casual arm around and leaning for a swift kiss on the cheek, surprisingly satisfied with the blush that erupted on her face and a thunderstruck Finn. "Come on, let's go we're going to be late to class." And with that, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry left Finn Hudson as well as the rest of McKinley High stunned by the new development in the lives of the new popular crowd.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what that was about earlier, Evans?" Rachel asked cheekily as she saw the blonde football player after her last class of the day, amused as his cheeks reddened.

"I could tell Hudson was getting to you, and I was just making sure he'd back off. That's alright, right?" Sam questioned, kinda hoping it was, because without her he'd really be down in the dumps.

She stopped them both and looked into his green eyes, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, it's alright."

They were about to walk out towards Glee when they noticed the posters all around the hall.

They were highly photoshopped pictures of Quinn and Finn, each poster decorated with different phrases; "Fuinn to Winn", "Quinn for Queen", "Finn is King", and the one that caused both Sam and Rachel to wince, "The Golden Couple."

"I don't even know how I'm going to be able to watch them at prom," Sam grimaced, shaking his head at the mere thought of it. Prom was still a month and a half away, and they were already campaigning like it was the week before.

"I'm not going," Rachel added quietly, causing Sam to do a double take.

"B-b-but why? It's prom! You can't not go just because of these two," Sam exclaimed, shocked at the idea of Rachel wanting to skip one of high school's biggest events especially now that she's so popular. It made him remember something else that had been plaguing him.

"Why are you skipping out on all your extra activities Rachel? I thought being a star was all you ever wanted," he mentioned, saddened by the shame that graced her features.

"I'm only easing back into singing, Sam. I'm just so tired of letting myself get hurt, you know? Why do I even bother?," Rachel questioned, and Sam could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Come on we need to get to Glee," Sam rushed, pulling a confused Rachel by the arm into the room, where everyone stared in curiosity at the two members of the group. Before Mr. Schuester could open his mouth, surprisingly Sam was the first to voice his opinion.

"Could I have the floor Mr. Schue?" he questioned, relieved when the teacher nodded encouragingly at his enthusiasm.

"Before I transferred to McKinley and joined Glee, I never had any real goals or dreams. I just wanted to play football and be popular. But then I came here, and I was forced to consider that there were other things in life. And now I have all these ideas and goals, and I want to work towards them. I know we're always facing obstacles and stuff, but I just thought we needed a reminder that things are always going to get better. So if you guys don't mind, I'd like to sing something in honor of that and for our new MVP, Rachel Berry," Sam concluded, watching her reddened face duck.

And with that, he picked up the guitar by the piano and played a familiar riff, earning a knowing gasp from many of the Glee members.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
__It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
__Just try your best, try everything you can  
__And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away"  
_

It barely took first verse for the band to join in and for half of the club to sing along with Sam for the chorus.

"_It just takes some time  
__Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
__Everything, everything will be just fine  
__Everything, everything will be alright, alright"_

It was very quickly apparent how Sam's choice affected Rachel, her smile so wide, he thought her jaw could break. She could tell he was singing for the both of them, they'd both get past this drama over time. She couldn't help but giggle as Mike and Brittany led the rest of the group to sing and dance around Sam, and for once she did not even notice the pain on both Finn and Quinn's face.

"_Hey, you know they're all the same  
__You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in  
__Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
__It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else"_

At the electric guitar solo Sam peeled off the acoustic, and pulled Rachel up from her seat to dance along with him, the group surrounding the two of them as they all shimmied and two-stepped. Towards the end of the bridge, Sam stopped Rachel's dancing, holding her face in his hands as he sang the last verse, making sure she paid attention to the lyrics.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
__It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
__Just do your best, do everything you can  
__And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say"_

Rachel stood in awe as Sam sang to her as if he wrote the lyrics himself. It was everything she wanted to hear, and it was all of the emotions she wanted to feel. But it wasn't the boy she wanted singing to her like this. But here Sam sincerely trying to remind her everything she cared about. Where was Finn then? Sitting with Quinn, panning out their lovely existence as the golden couple. _What I thought we were. I just need to get past that. I do have my dreams to look forward to after. Everything's going to be alright_. And as she looked into the compassionate face of Sam Evans, Rachel really started to believe it for the first time.

"_It just takes some time  
__Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
__Everything, everything will be just fine  
__Everything, everything will be alright, alright."_

Everyone sang loudly, even Rachel, as they belted out the final chorus, clapping together as even Finn, Quinn, and Santana joined the final group hug. Mr. Schuester looked on proudly, happy that their family had finally started joining together despite everything that had happened lately.

"Thank you for that Sam, as it's the perfect intro to our first step in preparing for Nationals. We have a lot of variety of talent on this team, and it's about we tapped into it. I know we only touched base with it on Sectionals, but now that we're all in sync I think we all could learn something from each other. So I want you guys to form into groups, teach each other your own unique strength, and then use it in a performance. Try not to stay in the same group you normally do, it's time to surprise yourself," Mr. Schuester explained, watching as the group lit up at the prospect of getting their own moment of glory.

"I have some leftover Spanish exams to grade, so I'll let you guys group together and plan for the rest of our meeting, good luck you guys," Mr. Schue concluded, before walking to his office on the other side of the choir room.

"Mike, Rachel," Sam waved over, piquing their interests as the made their way towards him. "I know the three of us have never really worked on an assignment together, but I think each of us has something we could learn from each other. Mike, you obviously have the dancing. I have the guitar, and Rachel has the voice. We could totally make this work," Sam voiced, both Mike and Rachel looking at each other with a smirk.

"We'll own this," Mike agreed, and the three of them met for a triangular fist bump.

* * *

"Sam! Wait up!" a familiar voice called him from the end of the hallway after Glee, and despite how much he wanted to ignore it and keep walking, his heart would never be able to refuse anything Quinn Fabray asked of him.

"What is it Quinn?" he asked evenly, relieved his voice didn't crack.

"Are you with Rachel now?" she demanded, and though Sam thought it was his imagination, he couldn't help but think he heard her vulnerability.

"It's not really any of your business anymore," he huffed out, unable to look at her directly in the eyes.

"A-a-are you in love with her?" she asked quietly, and this time he was sure of her vulnerability. It broke his heart all over again.

"Quinn…"

And just like that the walls went up. "No, just forget it. I just don't want to worry about any stupid competition for prom is all," as she turned around, fully intending to stalk off.

"Is that what it all comes down to Quinn? Prom? What does Finn have to offer you that I don't, huh?" Sam shouted, not caring how loud his voiced echoed in the empty hallway.

Quinn turned around, her eyes managing to look blank while still full of remorse. "He's going to help me get out of here. You're holding me back."

She left without another word, leaving Sam floored and hurt. What could he say to that?

* * *

Rachel was walking off into the direction of her car, when she saw Finn's tall silhouette move quickly towards her. Knowing Sam was long gone by this time, she swallowed any fears she had about talking to him, and faced whatever he had to say.

"Yes, Finn?" she asked as cheerily as she could, trying to give the impression nothing was wrong. She couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes, and part of her was really concerned but it wasn't her place to be anymore. They weren't Finchel anymore, just Finn and Rachel.

"Look… I know it's not my place to say anything, but I just want you to be careful with Evans, alright?" Finn stumbled on his words, hoping it had come out the way he had intended them to. It hadn't.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she asked dully, unbelieving that Finn would really have the nerve.

"He could be using Rachel just to get back at me for getting with Quinn, I just don't want you to get hurt!" Finn exclaimed, realizing this conversation was not at all leading where he wanted it.

"So let me get this straight… You think Sam Evans, who has been standing up for me, singing to me about things getting better, and looking out for me in ways you haven't, is simply using me because you know, who can like Rachel Berry?" her voice got louder with each word, and Finn winced at the way his sentence had been construed – yeah that's right, construed.

But then Rachel Berry simply shut up and closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to take a deep breath and move away from the situation. Finn had seen her do it numerous times before.

"Look Finn," she started in the calmest voice she could manage, "you've already taken so much from me. So I know it's not my place to say anything, but will you please shove it?" She looked at him tiredly before going into her car, missing just how torn up Finn had looked as she drove by.

* * *

"So have you guys had any dance experience before?" Mike asked as they sat on the auditorium floor, trying to plan out their project.

"I've been doing ballet and musical theatre since I was three," Rachel stated proudly, a little put off when he didn't seem as impressed.

"I don't really have any professional experience, I've been told I can boogie pretty well though," Sam shrugged, still a little distraught over Quinn's words from days before.

"I see… well that doesn't give us much to work with, but I think we can find some middle ground in a solid contemporary piece," Mike stated, as Rachel and Sam looked on in awe, the first time they had ever heard Mike speak that much.

"I'm really passionate about dance, so I won't be satisfied until it's perfect," Mike said in response and they both nodded.

"So any thoughts on the how we're going to do this?" Sam questioned.

This time Rachel answered. "Well after hearing Mike's vocal scales, I've come up with a list of songs that would fit his range perfectly, and I was thinking you could teach him the guitar to one of the songs, and he would teach us the choreography to it," Rachel explained, and both boys nodded happily.

Mike and Sam looked through the list, whispering to each other for a couple moments before Mike voiced his opinion. "This song is perfect, and I know just the story to go with it," Mike exclaimed.

"I'll keep it simple, so you guys shouldn't have much trouble keeping up. At least you won't Sam," he continued, and Sam couldn't believe his luck. His plan was going perfectly. Or so he thought.

* * *

"I can't believe I used to think Rachel was a slavedriver…"

"What was that Sam?"

"N-n-nothing Mike, just checking if my kick ball change is on time."

"That's what I thought…"

* * *

"Owwwwwww owowowowow, this shit hurts worse than childbirth!"

"Get over it Sam, at least you aren't getting thrown around like a human basketball."

"Easy for you to say, when you're not being forced to use muscles you didn't even know existed, Rachel!"

"Guys, less bickering, more stepping. I want you guys to feel every lyric and believe in every step of the story."

"Yes Mike…"

* * *

When the day of presentations finally, Mike walked in and towards the floor with a nice pair of brown slacks and a light blue checkered button up on, decked out with a black bow-tie and suspenders, what he knew was Tina's favorite clothes on him.

"So for today's performance, we mixed things up a little. While everyone considers me the dancer, Rachel the singer, and Sam the guitarist, we decided to all do things we wouldn't normally. So I will be singing and playing the guitar for you while Sam and Rachel will dance a contemporary piece I created." Mike began to explain proudly, because for once he was okay with letting himself take charge, and he appreciated that everyone was more than okay with it too.

"The story behind the piece is a couple going to their last dance together, and unsure what would become of their relationship after the night is over. With prom coming up, I thought it'd be something you all would like," Mike concluded, flashing a small smile directly at Tina, before strumming the intro.

Rachel walked in first, and all the girls coo'ed at her appearance. Dressed in a poofy pink minidress and a perfectly coifed updo, she looked like the epitome of a prom princess. Holding her hand came Sam, wearing a simple white button up with grey pants, complimenting Rachel's outfit just as a prom date would. Sam then twirled Rachel and held her close as they slowed dance before Mike began to sing.

"_I'm quiet you know  
__You make a first impression  
__I've found I'm scared to know  
__I'm always on your mind"_

Their movements started off slow and unsure, but the strong Mike's voice got, so did their dancing. Rachel walked away from Sam before he twirled her to him, pulling her body and manipulating it to fit towards his. The rest of the group watched with jaws dropped as both Sam and Rachel jumps became more complicated, but they still looked at each other as if there was no one else in the room.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the stars refuse to shine  
__Out of the back you fall in time  
__I somehow find you and I collide"_

Sam's movements became more sensual as his touches felt more prolonged as he guided Rachel back towards him, holding her legs as she did her jumps, and sliding his hands down her sides as he held her body close to his. Mike could feel Tina's gaze on him and he knew she could tell he was singing for her, the way Sam and Rachel were dancing for themselves.

"_Don't stop here  
__I lost my place  
__I'm close behind"_

As Sam pulled Rachel up to gather her body from behind, he could feel his lips linger on expanses of her skin, and he could hardly remember where he was. All that mattered in that moment was how far away they were from their problems, and Rachel and Sam would do anything to keep it that way.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
__Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
__You finally find you and I collide"_

As the song ended and Sam held Rachel for one final jump and spin that he honestly couldn't remember the name to, neither of them stopped to think before their lips collided briefly, overcome with the power of their performance. Tina rushed up to Mike, but the room was dead silent except for the heavy breathing of Sam and Rachel.

"Rachel?" Sam panted, still trying to suck in as much air as possible as their foreheads still remained touching, arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah Sam?" she answered, just as roughly, her heart fluttering at a million miles a minute.

"Go to prom with me," was all he said, and all of Glee turned to watch the scene unfold. Neither Finn nor Quinn paid any attention to how tightly they were gripping each other's hand.

Rachel just nodded, her eyes glossing over in content tears. "Sran."

Neither they nor the rest of Glee noticed Jacob Ben Israel taking photos and putting a new blog entry prompting Sam Evans and Rachel Berry for McKinley High's Prom King and Queen of 2011.

* * *

_**Jimmy Eat World – The Middle**_  
_**Howie Day – Collide**_

Soooo…. what'd you guys think? The dance scene was entirely inspired –aka stolen-from dance pieces on the TV show So You Think You Can Dance, I just felt like it was so applicable and I absolutely loved it. Not sure how good I was at describing the technique but I hoped I got the sincerity down. And of course you gotta love any story with some Mike Chang interaction right? So the next chapter will be dealing with the unfortunately necessary evil that is Finn and Quinn (and how Quinn takes the news that Samchel's been nominated too), before PROM! Any guesses on what you think will happen? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review! I won't even act like I'm not shallow the numbers and love mean everything!

P.S. I totally pulled a Rachel Berry and did some N'avi research so those are some legit N'avi vocabulary words you guys are reading. Sran happens to mean yes.


End file.
